Jecker one shots
by shyauthor1994
Summary: I've decided i suck at summaries so instead of uploading all my stories separately I'm going to set up this 'story' which will be a never ending supply of JessxBecker oneshots depicting different ways they get together. I'll update with new chapters whenever inspiration strikes me but if there's something you'd like me to write feel free to send me a message enjoy!
1. Argument

Prompt: argument

Disclaimer: i do not own primeval or any of its characters, plots, settings etc.

I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors, my program doesn't have spell check etc on it and i have to reread through my documents and manually check then correct any errors and may have missed some.

Jess and Becker have an argument that leads to a slip of the tongue...

* * *

The core team stood to the side just outside Lesters office as they watched the scene unfold before them. It was extremely uncommon for Jess to lose her temper at all but even more uncommon for her to lose it with a certain Captain she was so fond of. In this case however it seemed the impossible had become possible. Considering they chased dinosaurs for a living and put them back through rips in time, it probably shouldn't have come as a surprise though. Abby and Emily watched the two with bemused and concerned faces while Matt and Lester seemed to be quietly discussing how to make them stop. They had effectively cleared Ops of everyone else and were currently yelling at each other.

Why were they yelling? Well the core team weren't exactly sure anymore. It had started when a breach had put Jess and the Hub in danger. The alarm had started screaming at them as one of the less friendly dinosaurs had escaped its enclosure after one of the workers had misinterpreted the dosage of its sedative while cleaning out the enclosure. Jess had immediately shut everyone in they're respective offices.

"Attention all staff, there has been a breach in the menagerie. I repeat remain in your respective areas until the creature has been secured."

She had instructed the security on the easiest route to the creature when she realized where it was going.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

Becker's voice sounded in her ear. "Jess? What's going on?"

"You need to get to Ops, by closing off all the doors I've-"

"Given it a straight path to you, Jess get into Lesters office and lock the door!"

Pulling the fully charged EMD she now kept under her desk at all times she locked the ADD and set the back ups running before turning and heading for Lesters office. "Talk about a deja vu." she muttered to herself.

"I don't hear you in the office Jess, what are you doing?"

"I'm on my way now Becker, I had to back up the system and get my EMD."

"Why do you have an EMD?"

Jess rolled her eyes but stopped dead when she heard a low growl behind her. "Never mind that right now." she whispered as she slowly turned to face the creature in the middle of the room. "How far away are you?"

"Seconds away."

"Great I'll keep it busy until you get here then shall I?"

"Please tell me you mean you're going to make faces at it from inside the office." Connor pleaded.

"Didn't quite get there, you may want to hurry." She felt herself shaking but couldn't do anything. She knew if she moved it would attack her so she prayed they would be there soon and continued to stare at the creature.

The team had indeed been only a few seconds away and had burst into Ops EMD's at the ready. Jess had started to move back and around out of the way towards Becker as he moved towards her. Unfortunately for them the creature had noticed and decided to attack. Jess raised the EMD prepared to fire the weapon but didn't have the chance as Becker pushed her out the way whilst continually firing. The creature had gone down not long after and Becker had gone to Jess to check on her.

That's when the whole thing had started. She had been annoyed with him for pushing her out the way and had started to tell him so when he had argued back. But now they were yelling about anything and everything. Most of it not even elating to the incident at all.

Everyone focused back on the two as the yelling got louder.

"I'm telling you that you don't need to carry this thing around! I, we can look after you if you just listen to what we say and do what we tell you Jessica!"

"Oh yes of course because that's always worked in the past right?! Wrong! You can't always be here to protect me Becker and I can look after myself! So no I will not stop carrying this thing around and I will make sure the system is backed up to save a headache later! And next time if I have to I will bloody help you take that thing down!"

"You shouldn't have to! It's not your job Jess!"

"Neither is being Lesters personal assistant but I still do that!"

"That's different and you know it!"

"No different to you putting yourself in danger even more for no bloody reason!"

"I did it to keep you safe!"

"Ever think I don't want you to do that?!"

"Protecting you is my job!"

"That was overkill! You almost got yourself killed! Did you ever think I don't want you to die?!"

"I don't want you to die either!"

"Arrrgh! You idiot! You're taking extra risks and it has to stop!"

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"I think I love you and I don't want you to die because of me you idiot!" Jess stopped and covered her hands in shock.

"Exactly! Now you know how it felt when you disarmed that bloody bomb when I told you to leave!"

Everything went silent. Connor grinned at Abby. He mouthed the word finally to her as she nodded her agreement. Lester rolled his eyes and turned around to go back into his office. Matt shook his head before taking a smiling Emily's hand and tugging her back into Lester's office with Connor and Abby in tow.

Meanwhile Jess turned bright red but felt herself unable to pull away from Becker's equally shocked and slightly embarrassed expression.

Her hands dropped and her mouth opened three times as she tried to say something but failed. "I,"

"Jess, I, do you want to go get lunch?"

"Lunch?"

"Yeah, away from prying eyes?"

It was then she realized the audience they had from the window and blushed even darker. "I'd like that."

"Great I know there's a few empty offices in corridor B we could snag for an hour to talk."

"What no yelling?"

He smirked. "Maybe we could try just talking normally first?"

She smiled and walked beside him out of Ops. His hand found the small of her back easily though this time if it moved slightly lower to her waist or further around to hold her closer neither seemed to notice or mind. At the edge of the room Jess suddenly stopped.

"Oh!"

"Jess?"

"I forgot something."

Becker frowned slightly with confusion. "What?"

She giggled. "This." Without further prompt she lifted herself up onto her tip toes. Catching her drift his hands wound around her waist, pulling her close he bent down and placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth before whispering directly into her ear when she pouted.

"Don't worry you'll get a proper one later away from those prying eyes I mentioned before."

She blushed and bit her lip while giving him a nod. He turned back to the door way and took hold of her waist while guiding her down the corridor towards one of the empty offices.


	2. Bad Days Get Worse

Disclaimer: i do not own primeval or any of its characters, plots, settings etc.

I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors, my program doesn't have spell check etc on it and i have to reread through my documents and manually check then correct any errors and may have missed some.

Prompt: this one came from a story on here where it's just a nightmare, the ideas are similar but i have tried to keep this as original as i can. Jess has a bad day that gets continually worse because of those around her or what happens when Jess Parker gets pushed past her breaking point.

* * *

Jess Parker was late. She quickly hurried down the hall in her heels to her bosses office. The dry cleaning he had insisted she stop to pick up on her way in this morning hanging over her arm. In a whirlwind of bright colours, clacking heels and plastic garment bags she entered Lester's office.

"There you Parker, are you aware how late you are? Punctuality is a serious part of this job you know."

"Yes I know Lester I was-"

"Never mind I have a conference call in two minutes and I need you to fill in for my assistant. She called in sick this morning."

"But the ADD."

"You have thirty seconds to get your note taking equipment and assign a capable tech before we get started Miss Parker."

Offended and rather annoyed with her boss Jess quickly pulled her pad of paper, pen and recording device from her drawer below the ADD and asked Kelly to take over while she was in the meeting. Kelly who had been covering for her already frowned but agreed making sure to remind Jess she had other work to do as well. Pushing back the negative emotions she felt at Lester and Kelly's attitudes Jess went back to Lester's office and closed the door signalling for him to dial in.

Two hours later Jess left the office with notes on a select few topics the minister needed reports on by the end of the day. Taking a deep breath she made her way towards the ADD after a quick stop in the bathroom to relieve herself only to be stopped by Matt.

"Jess, where have you been I need those reports I requested yesterday. You were supposed to put them on my desk before you left!"

"I'm sorry I didn't get time I had them I just need to find them."

"Honestly Jess, you need to be more organised, not taking little impromptu coffee breaks and leaving the ADD unmanned it's risky and unprofessional."

Jess felt her mouth drop open as she reached the empty ADD and handed the file to Matt. "It wasn't-"

"Save it, just make sure it doesn't happen again." he practically growled before storming off.

Frowning she turned back to the ADD. Making a mental note to speak to Kelly later she started running her weekly diagnostic and security check. She tried not to think about Matt's mood as she manually corrected errors and erased viruses only to be almost shocked out of her chair when the systems started blaring as a virus she tried to erase activated when she entered her codes. Pushing back her fear and worry she tried her best to manage the bug until she heard Connor approach her.

"Jess, what's going on?" Connor asked in his dead serious tone.

"A virus in the system, my code didn't work when I tried to erase it. It activated it instead, I'm trying to take care of it but the things tricky. I need to-"

"You set the bloody thing off?! What the hell is wrong with you move out the way and let me deal with it."

Before she could react she was pushed out of her chair and Connor was in her place typing furiously. He typed as fast as he could counteracting the virus and eventually shutting it down. When the system returned back to its standard screens Connor stood up and turned to leave mumbling to himself as he left.

"If I didn't know any better I'd ask who she slept with to get this bloody position."

Gasping quietly as tears sprang to her eyes Jess quickly asked Sareed to cover for her while she went to get some lunch. He was supposed to cover her lunch any way and she was late thanks to that virus. Sitting in the back of the canteen she picked quietly at her food trying not to make it obvious she was upset and was only mildly startled when Abby and Emily sat down in front of her.

"Hey Jess." Abby beamed.

Emily smiled as she too sat but frowned instantly. "Is something ailing you? You seem upset."

Jess smiled tremulously. "It's fine really."

Abby sighed. "You shouldn't keep things bottled up it's not good for you. Is it Becker?"

Jess frowned. "What?"

Emily seemed to agree with Abby. "He has not realised your feelings."

"Jess, don't you think maybe it's time to stop this silly little crush and look for someone."

"I agree with Abby, perhaps finding someone closer in age who is attracted to you would help you move on from these feelings."

"It's not Becker that's bothering me."

"Then who?" Abby asked impatiently.

"Actually it was Connor and Matt." she mumbled though it was heard by both women who exchanged confused looks before silently urging her on. "Well, I don't know I guess Matt was just really short with me and wouldn't let me explain it was like I'd personally offended him. And Connor got cranky when I was trying to sort out a bug in the system and when he walked away I swear I heard him say that if he didn't know any better he'd ask who I slept with to get my position."

When she was met with silence Jess looked up to see confused and disbelieving expressions on there faces.

"I am certain Matt did not mean to be rude. He has a lot on his mind at the moment I believe it was a one off incident. If I were you I would not bother worrying myself over it."

Jess frowned as Abby spoke up next.

"Look Jess, it sounds like he was just helping you out and I doubt he would have said something like that. This is Connor we're talking about. You probably just heard wrong but if it makes you feel better we could talk to them."

"No, it's fine don't worry about it."

"See I'm sure you just misunderstood them that's all why don't you get back to it yeah? Your lunch break should be over soon and Lester won't be happy if you're dilly dallying around here with us."

She nodded morosely and stood up throwing her mostly uneaten lunch in the bin before returning to the ADD to find the reports the minister had requested. She emailed them to the ministers office before printing off copies and handing them in to Lester to look over so he could read them and await the next debrief call that would take place that afternoon. Thankfully Jess was not needed so she made herself busy with the steady growing pile of paperwork she needed to sort through. Finding a few discrepancies she pulled two files from the stack. She would need to go down to the armoury and have Becker check then sign the files as he had previously forgotten to do so.

She smiled to herself as she once again asked a happy enough Sareed to cover for her. Experiencing the light fluttery feeling she often got when near the Captain Jess couldn't help the smile as she unknowingly entered the armoury at a very bad and tense time. Not noticing the tension she walked past the working soldiers to their Captain.

"Becker, just the man I'm looking for-"

"Not now Jess."

"I just need a moment."

"I said not now."

"It's important for the filing or I wouldn't bother-"

"Jessica! Can't you see I'm busy! When I said not now I meant it. I'll deal with that later right now I have things to do."

Taken aback by his sour mood and rude attitude Jess turned on her heels and left the armoury as quickly as she could whilst looking professional. When she reached her desk she threw the folder down and stormed up the stairs into Lesters office.

"What do you want Parker I'm busy."

"I'm taking the rest of the day, thought I should let you know."

Lester dropped the file he had picked up as he met her troubled face. "I'm sorry could you repeat that? I thought you said you were taking the rest of the day."

"That's exactly what I said. I need to otherwise I'm going to say something I'm going to regret."

Not waiting for an answer she turned around and left Lester to jump up and hastily follow her. When she reached her desk the core team were waiting for her as Lester followed her hastily.

"You can't very well just leave because you're having a bad day!"

Everyone watched as Jess' face went from passive aggressive to all out furious. "Bad day? The only reason I'm having a bad bloody day is because of everyone currently standing at this bloody desk! Not only was I late because you insisted I get your bloody dry cleaning but you then reprimanded me for being late because of it then dragged me into a two hour meeting because your receptionist can't do her job and is never here. Kelly, who I asked to man the ADD left before I got back and by the time I took two minutes to go to the bloody toilet after that sodding meeting I'd deeply offended you (she pointed at Matt) because I hadn't had the time to get your reports which you are quite capable of getting yourself by the way if you just log in and search the database but hey why not ask me I don't do much but take breaks and unprofessionally leave the ADD right?

Let's not forget I clearly can't do my computing job either right Connor? Thanks for barging in when I was in full control and by the way I didn't have to sleep with anyone to get my position and never would because I'm good at my job and worked damn hard to get here. The fact that you would even think such a thing is insulting. Oh and you two ( she turned to Abby and Emily) I would thank you for helping lift my spirits during lunch but the fact that you didn't even believe me or try to is not only disappointing but hurtful because I have never dismissed any of your fears or problems."

Becker who had steadily been glaring at everyone jumped when she turned to him next. "Oh no, don't you bloody dare even think of blaming them because you Captain were the last straw. The only reason I was in the bloody armoury in the first place was because you didn't sign last weeks incursion reports. So instead of getting you to come all the way to Ops I thought I would save you the trip but the way you spoke to me was unbelievable! To be honest I have never been treated worse in a workplace then I have today. I expected better from every single one of you. Now I'm going home, it would do you all good to stay away from me right now and if anyone has a problem they can fire me! I don't bloody care!"

Rant over Jess picked up her bag and stormed out of Ops leaving a silent room of guilty people behind. A moment later everyone processed what had just happened and a few things happened at once. Lester sighed and rubbed his temples. Abby and Emily exchanged guilty and worried looks before turning to their sheepish and taken aback partners. Matt looked down to avoid the disappointment he knew would show in everyones eyes including his own. Becker seemed to click onto one single thing and saw red. No one saw the fist coming for Connor but he felt it when he hit the floor.

"Connor! Becker what the hell?"

"You seriously said that to her?! Jesus Temple I should shoot you! You know how sensitive she is about that sort of stuff! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I know I'm sorry. I was just in the middle of these massive calculations and the alarm started going off and I lost my train of thought and it made me angry."

"That's no excuse and you shouldn't be apologising to me Temple!"

Abby turned to him angrily. "Oh right cos Connor was the only one that hurt her today right? I heard you yelling at her from the ladies room down the hall! You never yell at her why now? He was only trying to help!"

"I know and I'm going do something about it but just remember you stuffed up too Abigail. You played her concerns off as nothing told her she had it wrong. You know she wouldn't say something unless she was dead certain she knew it was the truth and you two just shrugged it off."

Abby shrank and Emily placed a hand on her shoulder. "We need to make this up to Jess, all of us."

Matt nodded. "Yeah I feel terrible."

"So you and Connor really did speak to her that way?" Abby asked.

Matt nodded dejectedly. "Yeah I didn't realise she'd been tied up and when I saw her coming down the hall and the ADD empty I jumped to conclusions and thought she'd gone for a break. I should have known she'd never leave the computers unattended even for a second."

Lester sighed. "Right well as wonderful as standing around and explaining to each other is don't you think at least one of us should go and make sure she's alright?"

Connor shook his head. "Didn't you hear her Lester she told us to stay away. I've never seen her this angry before I don't know what she'd do if we did approach her."

Abby nodded in agreement. "I've never seen Jess as a violent person but we've tipped her so far over the edge. If you asked me yesterday if she would hit someone I would have said not in a million years. Now, I'm not so sure."

"She is so upset though. Someone should at least make sure she gets home okay. I would hate it if she had an accident because she was upset with us."

Matt placed his hand on Emily's shoulder. "I know Em but she might not have left she might just need some time in the bathroom to herself. Let her emotions out."

Becker shook his head. "No she meant every word she said, she's leaving and I'm going after her."

"Even if it means you get a right hook?" Connor asked as he felt his throbbing jaw.

Becker just raised one of his brows. "If she's angry enough to hit someone she's not in any shape to drive."

With that said he ran down the hall towards the parking lot. Hoping he wasn't too late he burst through the doors and looked around wildly. When he heard the distinctive noise of an engine failing to turn over he turned toward the noise and ran until he could see Jess sitting in her car turning the key. When it failed to start again he watched as Jess rested her forehead against the steering wheel, shoulders shaking as she cried. He close the space to the car and pulled open the door before bending over and pulling Jess from the car before crushing her in a hug tightly. Thankful she hadn't thought to put on her seat belt yet.

She struggled against him feebly. "Leave me alone! Let me go Becker!"

"No, I won't. I'm not letting you drive off this upset and wrecking your car because you're not concentrating. I'm not letting you leave before you know I'm sorry for yelling at you, the new recruits had been testing my patience and actually almost shot me right before you came in I was about to lecture them when you interrupted. I'm sorry Jess, I took my anger out on you and I shouldn't have."

She stopped struggling and instead clung to him. "Today has been so horrible I just want to disappear."

He tightened his hold on her. "I couldn't handle that, besides how would everyone apologise to you if you disappeared?"

"They want to apologise?"

"Yep, I gave them a rather stern talking to after you left and Abby gave me one too before you ask. Connors at the front of the line to apologise, or he better be."

"I don't think he meant to say it really or at least he didn't mean for me to hear it."

"Doesn't matter Jess. He should never have said that at all. I should have hit him twice."

She pulled back in shock and looked up into his face. "You hit him?!"

Becker sighed. "What he said wasn't right Jess whether you were supposed to hear it or not I won't tolerate anyone talking about you like that."

"You shouldn't have hit him though."

"I couldn't help it, it just happened. When I realised what he'd said I just acted."

Jess pulled back completely and looked down at his hands before picking up the slightly reddened one. "Does your hand hurt?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Liar."

"Just stings a little. Hurts no where near as much as you are right now."

She scrunched up her face. "I'll be fine I just need to go home and have a bath and eat lots of ice cream, watch a sappy movie and have a big cry."

Becker shook his head. "You are one of a kind you know that?"

"Thank god I'd be creeped out if there was more than one of me."

He smirked and pulled her in for another hug. "Do you know how lucky we are to have such a brilliant and resilient woman on our team?"

"Well now that you mention it I could stand to hear that every now and then."

He chuckled and hugged her tighter. "Well you'll be hearing that more often trust me. I'm sorry. I promise I'll never project my misplaced anger on you again and if I do, I give you sole permission to hit me."

She shook her head. "I couldn't do that."

"And why not?"

She blushed furiously. "I just, I couldn't hurt you."

He smiled warmly. "You wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Well maybe a fly or a bug but only in self defence."

He pulled back far enough to look down into her eyes, a smile now in place of the smirk. "You are-"

"Brilliant?"

He chuckled. "Sure that's what I was going to say?"

She shrugged as a small smile appeared. "It's what you always say."

"It's the truth." her smile widened a fraction and so did his. "There it is."

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Your smile. I haven't seen it all day."

She blushed. "You say that like it's special."

He sighed and let his forehead drop to hers. "It is special. There's nothing like it. I've missed seeing your smile today. I wish I could have spent more time in Ops instead of with the recruits then maybe none of this would have happened."

Her blush darkened. "Becker."

His hand rose as a finger touched her cheek lightly. His smile softened. "Are you blushing Jessica?"

"I, I-"

He chuckled and lent closer, their noses brushing. "If you want me to stop I suggest you do or say something."

"Are you doing this for any reason other than your feelings for me?" she whispered against his lips.

"Why else would I do it?"

The tension left her with a sigh as she rose on her tip toes, effectively closing the minute distance between them. His hands dropped to her waist and banded around her, effectively keeping her not only in his embrace but eliminating any space between them. Her hands found purchase on his shoulders and slid around his neck into his hair as she opened her lips to allow his tongue access. Slowing the kiss he pulled back far enough to rest his forehead back against hers.

"Why don't I take you home? You seem to be having some car troubles."

She smiled shyly. "Sure. I'd like that."

"And maybe there's room for one more in that evening you have planned?"

She mock gasped. "Captain Becker, are you trying to get in my bath with me tonight?!"

She took satisfaction in the fact that he went red in the face and spluttered for a moment before mock glaring at her. "Very funny. I was going to suggest I go get dinner or cook for you while you soak in the bath but if that's where you're going with this I'll happily scrub your back if you ask Miss Parker."

Her ever present blush darkened as she bit her lip. "Well you make a good point, who could argue with that?"

He smirked. "Alright then, what do you fancy a home cooked meal or take out?"

"You know, I'm feeling partial to chinese right now."

He smirked. "Oh really? Well I can certainly work with that. I know a great take out place."

"Perfect, but wait don't you have to tell Lester you're leaving? Won't he be mad?"

He shook his head. "He's the one that suggested someone come after you. The others were too scared." she looked at him confused. "They thought you might hit someone."

"I would never-"

He shrugged. "We've never seen you so angry we were worried we'd pushed you too far."

"But you weren't scared?"

"I'll admit you were pretty scary."

"But you weren't worried I'd hit you."

"I didn't care if you did or not. No offence Jess but I didn't think you would hurt me even if you did hit me. I'm a soldier, I can take a punch."

She rolled her eyes as he opened the door to his truck for her. "How very noble of you."

"Well it was hardly fair if I sent Connor, not that he didn't deserve it but I don't think he'd handle being hit twice."

He placed a quick kiss on her lips before running around to the drivers side and sliding in. He placed a quick call while turning the key.

"Lester, I'm taking Jess home-" Jess watched as a blush appeared on his cheeks. "Oh, right. Yes okay."

She waited eagerly as he hung up. "Well?"

"He uh, said it's fine as long as we're back in the morning."

"That's it?"

"He also said in future to turn off our comms and wait until we're out of range of the camera's to fraternise with each other and make sure it's on our own time."

"Oh!" her cheeks flaming a scowl formed on her face. Her fingers tapped her ear piece. "Connor stop snooping!"

A loud squealing sound was heard through their ears as Connor jumped away from the ADD, his hands up in a surrender pose.

"How does she do that?" he squeaked.

Abby smirked. "That will teach you to patch in to private conversations."

Matt and Emily chuckled. They heard Jess giggle and Becker chuckle and turned back to the screen in time to see the Captain put the car in gear and take hold of her hand before pulling out of the parking lot into the afternoon light.


	3. Day Off (Museum)

Disclaimer: i do not own primeval or any of its characters, plots, settings etc.

I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors, my program doesn't have spell check etc on it and i have to reread through my documents and manually check then correct any errors and may have missed some.

Prompt: Jess decides to go to the museum on her day off to distract her from hacking into the ARC to do more work but accidentally gets caught up in a call out.

* * *

Jess washed her hands before checking her make up and hair in the mirror. So far her day off was going wonderfully. She'd come to the museum as a way of keeping herself from getting on her computer or laptop and monitoring the ARC's systems. Knowing she could get lost in the exhibits at the museum she had deemed it the perfect distraction and had so far immensely enjoyed herself. Happy that her make up and hair were still impeccable she exited the bathroom to find an empty hallway that had previously been packed with people.

Frowning she looked both ways, where had everyone gone? Not even three seconds after the thought had entered her mind Jess felt the ground shake beneath her feet in strangely patterned intervals. Almost like footsteps she thought. Jess took two steps toward the end of the corridor she knew would take her back to the entrance when she heard someone running towards her. She watched intently and a little confused as Becker rounded the corner. A sliver of fear ran down her back as Beckers' eyes widened in shock, recognition and if she wasn't mistaken fear.

"JESS?!"

She watched as an enormous clawed foot stepped down causing another small earthquake. Her fear built rapidly as she looked up and felt her eyes widen.

"Oh. My. God." she whispered.

"JESS! RUN!"

Becker raced towards her. She had two seconds to kick her pumps off towards the wall and turn around before she felt Beckers hand capture her wrist and pull her into a sprint. She tried to keep a lid on her rising panic as she felt the enormous dinosaurs steps behind them. They rounded the corner at a sprint and Jess realised they were headed for the science and experimentation arena. A dead end.

"Becker! It's a dead end this way!"

"I know."

"What?!"

"The anomally is in the arena. Stay with me and do what I say alright?!" When she didn't answer immediately he squeezed her wrist. "Jess?! Do you understand?! We don't have any other option!"

"Yes!" she squeaked as she fought to keep up with his desperate pace.

They raced through the open archway that Jess noticed seemed cracked in places. She turned back as they slowed for the first time and frowned when she didn't see the rex behind them.

"Jess I need you over at the locking mechanism. Get ready to open the anomally so we can send this thing back. It'll be here any second Jess."

Nodding she ran over to the locking device and typed in the commands before resting her hand over the button that would enter the code. Her whole body stood tense and ready as she panted for breath. Small tremors had begun to take hold of her hands by the time she saw Becker start walking backwards toward the anomally. A second more and she saw the legs come into view. An almighty roar tore through the air and she swore her ears were bleeding with the deafening sound.

"Get ready Jess!"

"Ready!"

He turned towards the anomally and started running as the rex burst into the room creating more cracks in the walls and causing plaster and paint to rain down on the floor.

"Open the anomally NOW!" her hand slammed down on the button as she watched the tightly compacted ball flicker before expanding to a brilliantly rotating sphere of what looked like shards of glass suspended in the air.

Realising she was too close to the anomally Jess looked for an alternative but was coming up empty until she saw the pool to the side of the anomally and an idea formed. She watched as Becker got closer and closer until she had the timing figured out and ran across toward him. She could see the rex gaining speed in the open straight stretch of space and knew if she didn't act she would see Becker either killed or pushed through to the other side with her following close behind. He noticed what she was doing at the last second but not why and frowned but kept pace.

"Jess OOF!"

As the rex swooped down Jess pushed herself and managed to push them just far enough out of the way and over the small barrier into the pool. The enormous creatures jaws clamped shut over air and its momentum sent the dinosaur back to its own era. Connor, Abby, Matt and Emily quickly ran into the room and Connor closed the anomally before they all looked around.

"Where is he?" Abby panted.

Matt frowned and touched his ear piece. "Becker, come in."

"He was just here he could not have disappeared." Emily's own frown deepened as the idea that he was on the other side struck her.

"No, he's here he has to be. Wait didn't he say Jess?" everyone looked at Connor and immediately paled.

It was then that the two people in question surfaced and gulped in large amounts of air. The Core team ran to the pool to find their head of security and field coordinator covered head to toe and standing in a paddling pool of jelly. Connor unable to help himself burst into a fit of giggles as Becker tried to lead Jess to the edge only for her to slip and drag him down with her as she fell. Becker managed to get them both standing before glaring at Connor.

"If you don't start helping in the next three seconds Temple you'll find yourself drowning in this stuff once I get out." he growled.

Snapping to attention Connor rushed forward and held out a hand as well as Matt to help Jess out of the pool. When she was safely standing back on the tiling again Emily and Abby took hold of her to check her over for injuries while the boys turned and helped Becker. When everyone was back on their feet and away from the pool Becker walked over to Jess.

"Do I want to know why you disobeyed a direct order and put yourself in danger?"

"The rex was getting too close. It was going to either kill you or take you with it when it went through and then, more than likely, me. I couldn't stand there and watch it happen."

"So you sprinted across the room and tackled me into a pool of Jello?"

Jess shrugged as a blush warmed her cheeks. "It was the only plan I had plus I was still out in the open and too close to the anomally. We were both going to die if I didn't do anything."

Becker frowned before his expression evened out and a small amused smirk stretched his lips as he stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You are brilliant."

She exhaled shakily and gave him a small smile as her legs gave way. Becker quickly scooped her up and held her as she started to shake uncontrollably.

"W-w-what's happ-pening to m-m-me?"

It's okay Jess, you're in shock. You'll be okay. Matt get the medics. Connor go get the blankets form the truck, Abby, Emily, go get some paper towels from the bathroom and wet them so we can wash up a little."

"M-my shoes."

Becker looked down to her bare feet and realisation struck. "Her shoes should be against the wall by the bathroom. I remember you kicked them off to run, smart thinking Jess."

"G-glad I d-did."

Becker smirked trying to hide the fear he felt for her. "Yeah I don't think they would have survived the Jello. Jess you're going to be just fine I need you to concentrate on breathing and staying calm okay?"

She nodded as the tears started falling. "I'm sorry. I'm such a mess."

"Hey, shh, you're fine. You just ran through the museum at a full sprint from a tyrannosaurus rex I think you're entitled to being a mess."

"But you're not!"

"I do this every day Jess, you're not used to being in the field. It's okay to break down after facing up against a T-rex."

She sobbed a little louder and Becker pulled her closer when her head dropped to rest on his tac vest. He made soothing noises as she continued to breakdown. At one point he became aware of Abby and Emily returning with some paper towel and Connor standing off to the side with two blankets in his hands. No one dared say a word while she cried herself dry. Eventually she quietened down and Becker motioned the team forward. He worked silently wiping her face and neck down to get the sticky substance off as much as possible before taking the blankets from Connor and wrapping her up in them once she was back on her feet, though she stayed very much in his personal space. It wasn't long after that Becker broke the silence as he noticed her breathing coming back under control.

"Okay?"

She nodded slightly but didn't let go or pull away.

"Tell me something, what were you doing here today any way? Your day off and you go to the museum? That strikes me as something Connor would do. You I would have pegged to be out shoe shopping for more ridiculously high and inappropriate heels."

She cracked a smile at his words. "I came here to distract myself so I wouldn't hack into the system from home. I can get lost in the exhibits, there's so much to see. So much to learn. There's always something new when I come in and by the time I leave there's something I didn't know before I came in that I do when I walk out. I love the museum, it's one of my favourite places apart from the shopping centre that is."

Becker chuckled, relieved at her nervous babble, a sign she was getting back to normal. "I didn't know that. Wait you hack in on your days off?"

Her cheeks coloured somewhat as she pulled back a little and made eye contact. "Yeah, I can't help it. It's just to check in and see how everything's going and maybe do some admin while I'm at it."

"Jess, you should be enjoying your days off doing things you like not hacking into the system and doing more work."

"I do, do things that I like. Just not often and aren't you glad I don't? The one time I decide to make an effort to be normal I get dragged through the halls barefoot while being chased by a T-rex for gods sake!"

"Well when you put it like that. Maybe next time we should just go to a bakery and you can eat a big piece of chocolate pastry on the way to do some shopping."

"We?"

One of his brows arched. "You think I'm going to let you out of my sight without a black box and mic in the near future?" he murmured as the medics came into the arena.

Her blush darkened. "Oh."

"From now on I'm going to keep an eye on you on your days off. No more surprises got it?"

She nodded mutely as the medics pulled them apart for assessments. By the time they were free to go Jess was soaked to the bone, cold and sticky. Not to mention majorly irritated. They had kept her there for medical reasons then questioning. She had promised to type up a report at home and bring it in the next day so she could go home and shower as soon as possible. She walked away from the building slowly carrying her shoes. At least they had been saved but the outfit she wasn't so sure about.

The drive home was silent and done on autopilot. She hardly remembered it at all which somewhat scared her as she unlocked her front door. Aware that she was trecking red jelly through the flat she stayed to the hardwood floors and immediately beelined for the bathroom. An hour of scrubbing and soaping later she emerged fresh and clean to an empty quiet space. Things had been different since Connor and Abby moved out and now she felt out of place. Like it wasn't right being there alone. She needed someone, without missing a step she turned to her landline and quickly punched in the number of the one person she knew would not only answer but be at her doorstep in a flash if she said the words. Becker answered on the third ring.

"Is everything okay Jess?"

"I- how did you know it was me?"

"I have everyone's numbers work and personal in my phone."

She giggled for the first time in what felt like days. "Of course you do."

"Jess, is everything alright?"

"I, It's so quiet in the flat. I just-"

"Needed to hear another voice?"

"Yeah."

"Do you need anything?"

"Oh I,"

"Jess, if you need some company just say the word and I'm on my way."

She sighed. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Jess, you're not a bother. I'll be there soon."

"Thank you." she mumbled when she opened the door to let him in.

"It's no problem Jess, really."

She shook her head. "I'm just being a scaredy cat."

"You had an intense and rather traumatic experience that would have put a lesser person in a psych ward today. Not wanting to be alone doesn't make you a scaredy cat, it makes you a human being."

She belatedly noticed the takeaway bags in his hands and smiled as she led him into the main area of her flat. "You brought dinner."

"I figured you wouldn't feel like cooking."

"You figured right."

"Why don't we dish up and relax?"

Her smile widened a fraction as she turned into the kitchen and started searching for utensils they could eat with. "Sounds wonderful."

They huddled together on the couch with the take out before them on the coffee table. Eating straight out of the boxes they shared each others meals and chatted back and forth happily as they ate before putting any leftovers back in the kitchen. When the clean up, which only took a couple of minutes, was finished Becker sat awkwardly on the couch unsure as to whether he should leave or stay. When Jess returned to the couch and sat by him remote in hand he figured she wanted him to stick around.

Hours later after the sun had long ago set Becker blinked a few times before checking his watch. Noticing it was after ten he frowned and resigned himself to making an excuse before she threw him out herself. He turned to say so but promptly closed his mouth when he noticed she was fast asleep. He had felt her familiar pressure against his side as she cuddled next to him for the last hour and a half but didn't realise she had fallen asleep. Past experiences should have told him she'd fall asleep on him but the thought hadn't crossed his mind. The only thing on his mind had been to keep her relaxed and happy, not tense and upset like she'd been on the phone. She'd sounded lost. He sighed and tried figure out whether he should wake her up or just let himself out. After a moment of deliberation her decided to put her to bed, clean up properly then let himself out and leave her a note.

He silently removed the remote from her slack grasp and placed it on the table after turning off the soap they had been watching. Carefully he slid his hands under her knees and behind her back, lifting her easily into his arms. She snuggled closer to his warmth as he carried her into the deeper recessed of the flat where the bedrooms were located. He walked past the smaller bedroom he knew Abby and Connor had occupied for a few months and beelined for the master bedroom. Inside he puzzled himself over how to get the covers pulled back and get his slumbering team mate under those covers before coming up with a slightly awkward idea.

Approaching the bed Becker lifted his foot to rest on the frame blow the mattress before carefully lowering Jess' behind on to his knee. Once he was sure she wouldn't slide off and was balanced well enough he reached forward with the hand that had previously had her knees and pulled back the bed spread. Silently congratulating himself on his brilliant ideas Becker slowly reached back under her knees and slid her across onto the mattress without waking her. When she was settled back against the pillows he removed her heels and tucked the covers around her.

He returned to the kitchen and washed the utensils they'd used before making sure the food was definitely cooled down and putting it in the fridge. He collapsed the take out boxes and put them in the bin then wiped down the counters and the coffee table to make sure any spills or food bits had been cleaned up. He was just writing Jess a note for the morning when he heard it. A whimper followed by the rustling of bedding. His heart sank. She was most likely experiencing a replay of today's events or worse. Not even thinking it through he dropped the pen he had been writing with and rushed back to her bedroom where he found her tossing and turning tensely.

He was at her side in the blink of an eye. He reached for her gently and shook her awake. "Jess, Jess wake up. It's just a dream sweetheart, it's okay. Shh."

Her eyes opened and she started until she realised it was Becker then relaxed into him as he held her closer to him. "Becker..."

"Hey, it's okay. It was just a dream. You're okay."

"What time is it?" she murmured.

"Half ten, quarter to eleven maybe."

"Not that I'm not glad but why are you still here?"

"I was just leaving a note for you when you're nightmare started. You fell asleep on me. I cleaned up after I put you to bed then I was going to head home."

"Oh," Jess pulled back slightly to look up into his dark eyes. "Are you going to leave?"

One look at her sweet and frightened face and he knew what his answer would be. "Only if you want me to." he whispered huskily.

"I don't want you to leave."

"Then I'll stay right here until you tell me otherwise."

She seemed to relax at his words and tucked herself back into his side. After new dawn they had become slightly more at ease with each other. Closer than before but that also had something to do with the bomb and the beetles too no doubt. They had found themselves thrown together more and more often whether it was because they were dealing with Lester, reports or just in general around each other because of the others sneaking away, they had decided to make the most of it and become so much closer than they had been originally. Friends. Though both secretly wished it were something more though neither had had the courage to do anything about those thoughts.

It wasn't long before Jess' body relaxed and Becker felt himself cramping at being in such an upright position on a mattress. The effort to stay straight was weighing down on him, making him even more tired than he already was.

Seeming to read his thoughts she shifted back and looked up at him a blush freshly adorning her cheeks. "Becker?"

"Yeah?"

"You can lay back if you like. You look like you're uncomfortable and if you're going to stay then I'd rather you were comfortable while you're here."

He smiled and nodded before pulling away to bend over the edge of the bed to untie his boots. "I should probably take these off, don't want to get your bedspread dirty."

She smiled back. "Thank you."

"For not dirtying your covers? No problem."

Her smiled widened as she lightly slapped his shoulder when he turned back to her and rested back against the pillows. She willingly lay down and cuddled into him straight away. "For staying with me and letting me use you as a teddy bear. I know you're not exactly used to being all warm and fuzzy with people. And I know you're not good with this sort of stuff nor is it your job because we're not you know, so thank you."

He sighed. "It's fine Jess, really. I just want you to be okay. It's hard not to be able to shoot something to fix the problem like normal but I'll do what I can no matter how far out of my comfort zone I go."

She lifted herself up and watched him with an intensity he wasn't sure he was ready for. "Why?"

"Because you're important to me Jess and you don't have someone to do this stuff for you so I'll have to do for now."

She bit her lip then seemed to make up her mind and spoke. "How long are you willing to stick around and do this stuff for me?"

Knowing full well what she was asking wasn't about being there as a friend Becker took a deep breath before answering. "As long as you'll have me, if you'll have me."

"Forever?"

He smirked. "If that's what you want, on one condition though," She nodded with uncertainty and held her breath. "We should discuss some benefits that come with the job."

She expelled the breath in a laugh and smacked him square in the chest. "You are terrible."

He grinned. "But you love me anyway."

She froze for a moment and he thought maybe he'd messed up and taken one step forward then two steps back. That is until she lent forward pressing her chest to his as she spoke directly into his ear.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't but that's a discussion for another time."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm. Right now though I'm thinking we should discuss those benefits you mentioned and maybe the title for this job."

He rolled them over so he was resting on his forearms above her and looking directly into her eyes, their legs tangled. "Well I was thinking the title of the job could start with boyfriend and maybe progress from there in time. As for the benefits, well we'll start with this," he lent forward pressing a light lingering kiss to her lips before pulling away. "Then well, we can negotiate."

Her tongue swiped her bottom lip as she fought the blush spreading across her cheeks. Reaching up she card her hands through his hair pulling his face closer. "You're hired."

He closed the small distance and kissed her with everything he had. "I'm gonna need to borrow your shower tomorrow morning before I stop home on my way into the office." One of her brows arched. "To save time with my morning routine Jessica, whether we sleep fully clothed or stark naked tonight is all your decision but either way I'm borrowing your shower."

She grinned and shrugged. "Well, if you're going to use it regardless."


	4. Baby

Disclaimer: i do not own primeval or any of its characters, plots, settings etc.

I apologise in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors, my program doesn't have spell check etc on it and i have to reread through my documents and manually check then correct any errors and may have missed some.

Prompt: Jess' day off gets interrupted by an anomally in her apartment. One her way out she saves a baby then gets saved by Becker, this story follows them in the twenty four hours after as they take care of the baby.

* * *

Jess Parker wasn't exactly sure how an anomally had opened up in her living room but she sure as hell wasn't sticking around to ask whatever was on the other side any questions. Hitting number one on her speed dial Jess spoke to her replacement coordinator.

"Celia, it's Jess. Have you dispatched anyone out to the anomally yet?"

"Jess, are you hacked into the system again? The anomally has only just shown up. I've called alpha squad and I'm about to notify the core team, Don't worry I've got this handled. Go read a book or watch some telly."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"Cos the anomally is currently blocking my view of the telly."

"What?! You need to get out of there right now Jess while I call the core team."

"I'm on my way out now, send out an emergency alert message to the core team and let them know where the anomally is. I'm going to help evacuate the building, I'll pull the fire alarm."

"Stay safe Jess, the message has been sent."

"Thanks Celia."

Jess quickly ended the call and ran into the hall just outside her front door. Pulling the lever she sighed with relief as red lights on the ceiling started to flash and an automated voice began telling people to evacuate from speakers situated somewhere down the corridor. Almost immediately everyone came shuffling out of their apartments to see what was going on. Taking one last look inside Jess' eyes widened when the anomally surged. She slammed the door and locked it before running towards everyone with a silent prayer that back up wouldn't be long.

"Everyone out of the building! This is not a drill. We need to evacuate right now!"

People immediately started for the stairwell once they realised the elevators wouldn't work in an evacuation. Jess helped an elderly couple get to the stairwell when she heard an unsettling crash from behind them at the same time her phone buzzed with an incoming call. Keeping her eyes on the empty corridor she told the elderly couple to continue without her, when they objected she reassured them she was going to make sure no one had been left behind. She pulled her phone from her pocket and answered without checking the caller id.

"Jess Parker."

"Jess, Where are you?"

"Becker?"

"Are you out of the building? I'm almost there."

"No, everyone's exiting via the stair well from my floor but I just heard what I'm pretty sure was my front door being knocked down so whatever I locked in there just got out."

"Jess, get out now!"

She took a deep breath. "I need to lock the stairwell door and then I need to see if anyone else is still inside the building on the other floors."

"No, you leave that for the Alpha squad. You hear me? Just get out right now."

She turned to enter the stair well when she heard a thud followed by a small whimper from behind her. "Hold on a second, I think I just heard something." ignoring Beckers frantic speech about just leaving she looked back to see a small child at the corner end of the hallway. "It's okay, it's just a small child, I need to get her and then I'll leave, just hold on a moment."

Watching the corridor with a sharp gaze she quickly approached the young child, frowning when she realised it to be no more than a year old. Picking the teary eyed baby up she made quiet cooing noises to settle the infant before taking a chance to peer around the corner. Her heart pounded in her chest before she quickly retreated backwards as silently as she could. The child had not been left behind as she had first feared, the mother had been killed and the child had crawled away while a large theropod had fed on the body.

Holding the baby tightly to her Jess reached behind her when she felt the stair well door at her back. She turned the handle as the nose of the dinosaur became visible. Feeling the blood drain from her face she quickly pushed the door open behind her and stepped inside as the predator turned the corner. Jess turned the lock quickly but didn't miss the assessing eyes of the large lizard zeroing in on her.

Remembering she still held her phone she quickly put it to her ear as she backed away from the door, never once taking her gaze off of the approaching threat. "Becker, I have the child, an infant. The mother's dead."

"An incursion?"

"A large theropod not dissimilar to a raptor. I think that's what it might be. About fifteen feet long, stands as tall as a full grown man, sharp eyesight long talons on its toes, and a very big set of teeth."

"I've just pulled up Jess, where are you?"

"I'm in the stair well between my floor and the one below. Becker I hope you have a really big gun because I'm not sure how long the door will hold, especially now that it's seen me."

"I want you to keep going down, got that? I'm on my way up."

"I am but it's slow going I'm afraid."

"Why?"

"Well apart from the fact that I'm carrying a small child, I'm walking backwards so I can keep my eyes on the door at all times."

"Brilliant Jess. I can see you now, I'm two floors down."

Jess ended the call took a chancing look behind her. Seeing Becker making his way up she turned her back on the door and started down to him. When there was only a few steps separating them Jess heard the cracking of the door and her eyes widened. Becker surged forward and pulled her behind him. EMD in hand he took a stand watching the stairwell for the predator they could hear just above them. His EMD went forward as his spare hand motioned back so he could feel where she was. Her hand gripped his hard.

"Jess, go now, quickly."

"I-"

"I know you're about to argue but you have that little girl to look after and I want you outside safe, coordinating if you have to. Please Jess."

The shadow on the wall had stretched across the wall now and tears gathered in Jess' eyes. "Please don't make me leave you here to fight that thing alone Becker." She sobbed as quietly as possible.

Sighing as his heart broke for her Becker gave in. "Alright let's just back away down the stairs together then but if it gets too close you run and don't look back okay?"

She started backwards down the stairs, keeping his hand tightly gripped in hers."Okay but it won't come to that."

"This thing can't get outside Jess, you know that. Eventually I'm going to have to stay behind."

"No back up's on the way. They'll take over. You're not even on duty."

He sighed. "There's no such thing as off duty for us, you know that."

"Please, please don't."

"Just keep moving okay."

Her breaths were coming faster now as they neared the bottom floor. The child in Jess' arm tightened her hold on the womans neck and whimpered again as the raptor made a noise from above.

Jess cooed quietly. "Shh, it's okay sweetheart, shh." she whispered as she tried to keep herself calm, though she felt her heart beat increasing at a steady rate.

"Jess I think you should run now, get that baby where it's safe."

"But you-"

"Someone's bound to be looking for her, go get her to the rest of her family Jess, please."

He looked back at her briefly to give her a reassuring smile and almost faltered at the sight of her. Tears running down her pale face as she held the baby to her chest tightly whilst trying to get her rapid breathing under control. She tried to smile back but her bottom lip trembled instead.

"Becker."

"Please Jess, get to where it's safe. I promise I'll come find you when I'm done." he squeezed her hand in an attempt to get her to move back but was surprised when she stepped closer instead.

"Jess?"

She quickly lent up on her tip toes to peck him on the cheek while she squeezed his hand in return before stepping back and turning to leave. It was then that the Arc soldiers burst through the stairwell door at the same time that the raptor came around the corner seeing them all. Alpha team raised their weapons as the raptor reared back. Becker's eyes widened as he realised what was about to happen. Reaching out he grabbed Jess' arm and yanked her to the side as the raptor leapt forward to make a meal out of them.

Jess' back hit the wall knocking the wind out of her lungs as Beckers body held hers to the wall. She noticed how he wrapped his arms around her but was careful not to crush the baby between them. When she opened her eyes the raptor was down and the soldiers were making arrangements to get it back through the anomally while radioing the second unit to come and lock it.

Becker took a step back and looked at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

She nodded as the baby started to fuss. "I'm fine but I think she may need to be checked over."

"Is she injured?"

Jess shook her head. "Not that I can see but I just want to be sure and I want to find her next of kin."

"Of course. Jenson?"

"Sir."

"I want you to handle the anomally and the creature. I'm going to help Miss Parker find a home for the infant."

"Yes sir."

With a nod Becker and Jess left the stairwell and quickly exited the lobby to the crowded car park. First stop was the ambulance that had arrived in case of any injuries thanks to the fire alarm. The infant was checked over and deemed to be in perfect health. Next they walked around the area asking everyone if they knew the child or had any information that would help them. The fact that no one had any information about the child or if she had a father came as no surprise to Jess. The people of the building generally kept to themselves. Preferring to stay absorbed in their own life and spare a cursory hello when meeting one another in the halls.

When everything had been taken care of Becker led Jess to his four wheel drive ute. "Come on we can take the baby for now and get Celia to cross check all of the info we have to try and find out who this little girl is."

She nodded as a frown formed. "We'll need to stop by the shops. She's going to need food, formula, nappies, a car seat, a cot-"

A smile forming he grabbed her shoulders as she rocked the fussy baby. "Okay, okay Jess. We'll get everything she needs, I promise. We'll go get everything right now so she can be changed and fed as soon as possible I'm sure she'll be happier then."

Taking a deep breath she calmed herself slightly. "Yes, yes, you're right and while we do that I'll find somewhere to stay, I'm going to assume my flat is off limits."

"You would assume right but you don't need to find a place to stay."

She rolled her eyes as he opened the passenger door and helped her in. "Becker I can't exactly go to Abby and Connor now that they've finally gotten their own place and I doubt Lester would be very impressed if I brought a baby back to the ARC. Matt already has Emily so that's out of the question-"

"Jessica, you are staying with me."

A blush broke out across her face as the idea took hold. "I am?" she squeaked.

A small smirk appeared as he watched her from the corner of his eye. "Yes, you are. You need help with the baby and my place is big enough for the three of us for a couple of days if need be. Besides there is no need for you to go spending money on a hotel if my flat is empty and available. I have a guest room and a large living area and I have plenty of food that you don't have to pay for. And before you even suggest it, you are not putting me out by any means and I have been around babies before."

She bit her lip seeming to contemplate something for a moment. "You sure I won't be in the way of any plans with girlfriends or boyfriends or wives or-"

His chuckling broke off what he assumed was going to be a long nervous babble. "Jess, there is no one living in my flat but me so no you won't be in the way and you should know how hard it would be to date outside of our job even after convergence it's a nightmare."

"R-right, no plans ruined and no relationships that will possibly become rocky because a woman with a baby is staying with you, got it."

Before long they pulled up outside of a shopping centre. Immediately they silently decided on the supermarket first. The trolley was quickly filled with nappies, wipes, cream, powder, clothing, spoons, bottles, teets, formula, baby food, dummies and many more essentials. Exiting the shop they quickly found a bathroom where Jess changed a now very unhappy baby. Once she was clean they fed her together deciding to try baby food as they had no access to a kitchen for formula to be prepared. Once the baby was more content with a full stomach and a clean nappy they found a department store.

Inside that one store they found all the furniture and extras needed to house a baby. A foldable cot, a car seat, pram, car shade, high chair, stuffed animals and more. With the ute loaded to its maximum capacity they happily set off towards Beckers flat. On the way Becker placed a call to the core team asking for assistance in getting everything inside and set up. Pulling up he found the other four members of their team waiting patiently.

"Thanks for coming guys."

"No problem mate but care to let us in on why you've still got the baby?"

Becker glared at Matt tilting his head to a worried Jess who had picked up the baby as soon as they were stopped. "We can't seem to find who she belongs to. No one we questioned had any information and we're not sure which flat she came from so we can't search it for any evidence of a father or other living family. We have Celia checking the system with all the info to cross reference, hopefully we'll be able to identify the mother and then the child."

"Right, we get that. I even get that Jess won't leave the baby because she feels responsible for her and couldn't give her to social services if she tried. What I don't get is why you just took her baby shopping and are letting her stay with you."

Abby turned to scold her fiance. "Connor! He's being a nice person you idiot! Don't listen to him Becker, what you're doing is lovely and we're here to help out as much as we can."

Becker nodded and directed a glare at Connor.

Jess smiled. "Thank you Abby. At this stage all we really need is help getting all the supplies inside and essentials set up."

So together they worked to not only move all of the newly purchased materials into Beckers flat but also to put everything together. Almost all of it was set up in the living area save for the cot, clothing and changing materials. All of which were put into the spare room after the bed was pushed against the wall. Satisfied with a job well done the girls and Connor fussed and cooed at the baby while Matt and Becker simple wound down after the days events. Before long hours had passed and noticing the tired and fussy infant decided it best to leave their friends to care for their new charge.

When the door closed behind their friends Jess took the baby into the bathroom. "I'm just going to give her a quick wash and then hopefully we can get her fed and settled, it's getting a little late for her."

"I'll make the formula and heat up some pureed vegetables."

"Thank you."

Jess made quick work of the bath, dodging the splashes of water coming at her then made sure the baby was clean and dry before changing her into a polka dot onesie. Becker smiled when he heard Jess giggling and mumbling to herself while the baby made its own nonsense noises. When both emerged from the temporary nursery Becker noticed a slightly disheveled Jess.

"Bath time more challenging than you first assumed?"

Jess giggled. "Yes I forgot how playful they get at this age and I may have had a little trouble remembering how to properly fasten these onesies once they're on."

"I see. Why don't I feed her while you shower and freshen up."

Jess' nose crinkled. "Do I look that bad?"

"You look like you've had a hard day and just bathed a baby. So a little weary and half soaked."

She giggled before her smile dropped. "I forgot to get a change of clothes from my flat before we left. I was so worried about the baby I forgot about getting myself organised."

"It's okay Jess. I have plenty of clothes, you can borrow whatever you need for tonight and we'll put your clothes in the wash then go get a bag for you tomorrow."

She bit her lip. "Really?"

He smiled as he fed a spoonful of sweet corn and pumpkin to the baby. "Really. There are t-shirts in the second drawer of my tall boy sweat pants in the third or boxers in the first next to my socks. There's jackets, jumpers and sweatshirts in the left side of the cupboard hanging up if you're cold."

"If you're sure."

"Jess, I can manage the baby for ten minutes while you shower and clean yourself up."

"I mean are you sure you want someone going through your things?"

He smirked. "I have nothing to hide, besides I trust you. You'll find what you need and that'll be that."

"You know you shouldn't be so trusting Captain, other people might take this chance to snoop."

Becker chuckled. "Considering you're name's not Connor Temple then I think I'm pretty safe, besides if you want to know anything all you have to do is ask. Even if it's not me you're asking."

Clearing her throat Jess ignored the heat in her cheeks and Beckers grin as she made her way to the bathroom. "I'll, um, I won't be long."

The amusement was clear in his voice as he responded. "Take your time. Fresh towels in the vanity cabinet beneath the sink."

While Jess tried to think clearly about the fact that she was using the same shampoo and soap as Becker, the man in question was feeding a very fussy child. While she enjoyed the hot water Becker struggled to feed a baby that wanted to play games. Eventually the baby turned away the food so Becker wiped her face and picked her up before feeding her the bottle he had prepared.

When Jess returned to the living area she had to bite her lip to stop the giggle from escaping. In the middle of the living room stood the ARC's head of security covered in pumpkin and sweet corn nursing a baby with a bottle. The sight was so rare and peaceful, so unlike the Becker she knew, that it warmed her heart causing a small ache. When Becker looked up he gave her a crooked smile.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Hey." she whispered back.

"I see you found something to wear."

She blushed and looked at her feet. "Yeah, thank you it'll be a lot easier to sleep in a sweatshirt and pants than it would be in a mini skirt and large buttoned shirt."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Did you want me to take over so you can get cleaned up too?"

He sighed through a small smile. "I look that bad huh?"

"Well, no, I mean, not bad just um, you've got puree all over you and I'm not really sure how that happened considering you were feeding the baby not the other way around."

He grimaced for a second. "Yeah turns out she likes to play with her food, a lot."

She giggled and approached him. "Come on hand her over and go wash that stuff out of your hair before it dries properly or you'll never get it out."

He sighed and handed over the baby then the bottle. "Okay I'll be back soon."

The baby continued to feed for a few more minutes before she decided she wasn't hungry any more. Getting her to burp was no problem but getting her settled enough to fall asleep was proving difficult. She was tired, no doubt about it, but she was fighting. Jess rocked and swayed as she slowly moved around the room and had resorted to quietly humming when Becker came back into the room. Stopping in the doorway he watched as Jess continued to soothe the baby, unaware of his presence.

His breath caught in his throat at the intimate scene and for a moment it felt like he was watching her with their own child instead of someone else's. She looked so natural and at home barefoot in his living room, wearing his clothes while she swayed and hummed. Deciding that not making his presence known could be both weird and possibly shocking for her he made a noise as he stepped further into the room.

"Any luck?" he murmured as he reached her side.

"Almost, she's fighting me but she's close I can tell."

"I'll go put the night light on and pull back the bedding for her."

"Thank you I'll be in there soon."

By the time he had moved all the stuffed animals to a corner of the room, fixed the bedding so she could be tucked in, started the soft background music to soothe her and turned on the night light he could hear Jess coming up the hall. He turned just in time to see her enter with a soundly sleeping baby. He stepped aside as she approached the cot and carefully placed the baby inside without too much jostling. She tucked the baby in but then just seemed to stare at her. Placing a hand on her shoulder Becker pulled her gently to his side then tilted his head to indicate they talk outside of the room. Nodding she let herself be pulled out of the room but stopped Becker as he attempted to close over the door.

"Leave it open, please?"

"Whatever you want Jess."

"Thank you."

He led her to the couch where he sat her down then joined her at a respectable distance. Turning to face her he levelled her with his assessing gaze. "How are you holding up?"

She shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Jess, you had an anomally open in your lounge room, rescued a baby, saw a body and almost got eaten by a raptor today then took said baby home to a flat you've never been to before."

"It's been a long day."

"Jess."

"I think I'm still running on adrenaline but I'm going to run out soon." to prove her point she held up her hand so he could see her shaking hand.

"Do you want a cup of tea?"

She shook her head. "No I just need to let my body come down from the high."

"Let me know what you need and you'll have it."

She pulled her feet up beneath her as she lent over slightly, resting her head on his shoulder. "Right now I think I just want to sit here like this for a while."

Lifting his arm Becker moved it around her shoulders so she could rest more comfortably against him. He tried not to react when she snuggled into his side, knowing she was finally crashing from the lack of adrenaline and seeking his warmth. It took two minutes for the tears to start falling. Becker merely wrapped his other arm around her and held her tighter and when the tears stopped and her breathing evened out he continued to hold her. When he knew she was definitely asleep he picked her up and silently carried her down to his room. He carefully set her down in the bed before checking on the baby. Returning for a pillow he noticed she was awake and watching him.

"Hey, I just came to get a pillow."

In response she pulled back the blankets on the side of the bed she wasn't occupying. When he didn't immediately move toward the bed she sighed. "I don't want to put you out of your own bed and to be honest I'm not entirely sure if I want to be alone right now."

"Jess."

"Please? I just need a little reassurance that I'm not alone in that corridor any more."

Sighing Becker nodded. "Okay let me just get the receiver for the baby monitor from the lounge so we can hear if the baby wakes up."

He quickly retrieved the small device before returning to the bedroom and slipping in beside Jess. He made himself comfortable and waited for her to move but was mildly surprised when she didn't attempt to touch him to seek comfort.

"Goodnight Becker."

"Goodnight Jess." he relaxed his body and regulated his breathing while he waited. It wasn't long before he felt her hand hesitantly reach for his. He squeezed once to let her know he was there and everything was okay. "Get some rest."

She hummed in agreement as she turned towards him on her side seeming to finally relax from the feel of her hand in his. In minutes she was sound asleep beside him and he could finally relax. It killed him to see her so upset. He wanted to do something, anything for her, to stop her from hurting. Sighing he resigned himself to merely being there for her when she needed him and closed his eyes.

The night was long and filled with nightmares. If it wasn't Jess waking up in a panic it was the baby waking up with loud wailing. Becker found himself getting up almost every hour. Not that he minded both the baby and Jess had been through a lot in the last twelve hours, he was only happy to hold her as she cried or get up to the baby though that was never alone. Whenever the baby woke Jess did too. He tried to get her to stay in bed and get more sleep but she was adamant that the baby was her responsibility.

As the sun rose Becker took the baby from Jess and put her back in the cot before leading Jess back to the bedroom. She wearily climbed in to her side and waited for him to join her before she mentally said screw it and cuddled up to his side. Without a moments hesitation he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hair. She sighed and drifted back to sleep. Becker joining her soon after.

When Connor and Abby used the spare key to come in the next morning it was so quiet they were worried. Quickly they checked the guest room and found the baby tossing in her sleep, next they went to Beckers room since the lounge room was empty. When they reached the bedroom doorway they both stopped at the sight of their friends cuddling so closely together. They shared a look before retreating to the nursery to grab the waking baby before she woke the soundly sleeping adults. Quietly they took her to the living area to look after her until her guardians woke up.

Four hours later Jess stirred within the comfort of Beckers arms. When she slowly opened her eyes she realised they were still cuddling and sighed in contentment. In response his arms tightened around her. She lifted her head to see Becker watching her with concern.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he murmured.

"Better."

A small smile graced his face as he reached forward and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Good. Why don't we go check the baby before we start some coffee and breakfast."

She smiled. "Sounds great." Awkwardly they separated and went straight to the nursery. When it was found empty Jess panicked. "Becker where is she?!"

He held her tightly kissing her forehead. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere, We'll find her Jess, I promise."

Quickly they went to the living area and stopped in the doorway. Abby and Connor waved from the floor where they were playing with the baby but frowned when they saw tears in Jess' eyes.

"Jess what's wrong?"

"The nursery was empty."

Abby gasped. "Oh Jess, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to scare you. We came by and thought we would take care of her so you guys could get some rest."

Becker held her to him with an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay guys we appreciate it but um maybe a note next time or rouse us and tell us."

Connor tapped his chin. "That would have made sense."

Becker rolled his eyes and broke away from Jess when his phone rang. He took the phone out into the hall to take the call but was gone for no longer than five minutes before he came back in with a grin on his face. He crossed to Jess excitedly and took her hands.

"They found her dad! He was on a business trip and he's on his way back as we speak."

Jess squealed with delight and threw herself at Becker to hug him fiercely. "Did they tell you her name?"

"Her name is Piper Augusten. Eight months old."

"Oh Becker I'm so happy! She has a home!"

After a few moments Connor cleared his throat and Jess and Becker broke away quickly. "So little Piper gets to go home today but what are you gonna do with all this baby stuff?"

Jess' eyes widened. "Um I guess I could sell it or give it to charity."

Connor smirked. "You could always keep it for when you have kids of your own."

Jess gasped as her cheeks turned red. "Connor! That's years away!"

"Temple, leave her alone, you're embarrassing her. You do what you want with it Jess, technically it's all yours anyway."

"Maybe Mr Augusten could use some new baby stuff."

Becker smiled. "I think that's a great idea."

Something must have clicked as Abby grinned. "Jess, where are your clothes?"

"In all the commotion I forgot to pack myself a bag or get anything to sleep in so Becker kindly let me borrow some of his clothes."

Abby and Connor shared a smirk. "That was very nice of you Becker."

"I would do it for any one of you Abigail."

"Uhuh, okay."

Blushing furiously Jess turned around and headed for the bathroom. "Um, I'm gonna go put my clothes back on and then go get a bag from my flat."

Becker glared at his friends when Jess left the room. "Cut it out, she's had enough to deal with the last twenty four hours without you two embarrassing her. I only gave her something to sleep in so she would be comfortable."

Abby's smirk widened. "Jeez you're grumpy first thing in the morning, maybe you should just get on with it and tell Jess how you feel so you guys can be all love sick and adorable already. I'm getting tired of waiting Becker and so is she."

Becker fought the blush as he scowled at Abby. "Abigail."

"She's right mate, you could cut the tension between you two with a knife."

"Connor-"

Before he could continue Jess entered the room still blushing madly. "Okay I need to get some clothes from my place. Becker, could I possibly borrow your car?" Becker looked at her blankly. Rolling her eyes Jess explained. "I want to take Piper with me."

Beckers facial features softened immensely. "Jess, I can watch her if you wanted to go on your own."

She shook her head. "I feel like I shouldn't let her out of my sight so that her dad knows we did a good job you know?"

Becker smiled. "Yeah, that's why I'm coming too."

She blinked twice in confusion before understanding struck. "You think we'll get in trouble if you're not there to watch over us."

He looked away guiltily. "No."

She grinned as she approached him slowly. "Becker, I'm not going to fall down a rabbit hole if you leave me alone for ten minutes."

One eyebrow arched. "I'm not so sure about that."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Ha ha very funny. Fine, go get the nappy bag and put a few essentials in there."

"We're only going to get you a bag of clothes Jess."

"And if she does a massive poo while we're doing that then we can deal with it can't we?"

Sighing he nodded before retreating to the nursery. "Yes, ma'am."

Half an hour later they were finally getting in the car to head to Jess' flat. After triple checking they had everything and making sure Piper was fastened into the car seat Jess let Becker pull out of his parking space. The drive was filled with a comfortable silence only broken by Pipers happy babbling from the back seat. When they arrived at her flat Jess unfastened Piper and carried her while Becker walked beside her. They took the elevator up and braced themselves for the ding to tell them they had arrived on her floor.

Exiting the elevator they walked down the hall past numerous soldiers to her apartment. Nodding to them Becker let Jess into the apartment first. She quickly skirted past the anomally toward her bedroom handing the baby to Becker as they moved.

"Take her a moment would you? I need to gather some of my things."

"Of course Jess take all the time you need. I'll keep Piper amused, we can go get all of the soldiers wrapped around your little finger hmm?" he turned from her to head back to the entrance of the apartment so that the soldiers could meet the baby.

When she emerged not twenty minutes later she couldn't help but let out a giggle at the sight of five of Englands toughest soldiers playing with a baby. Becker looked up guiltily and smirked. "Okay guys shows over looks like Jess is ready to leave so we're going to have to take off, you guys need to get back to work anyway."

The soldiers nodded before returning to their posts albeit a little reluctantly. Jess and Becker quickly returned to Beckers flat so Jess could change clothes and pack all of the baby's things together. They used the morning to spend as much time with Piper as they could before the inevitable happened and she was taken home. Around midday a knock at the door signified the arrival of Pipers father.

Roger Augusten was a tall man with blond hair and somber grey eyes. He looked dishevelled as he saw them before tears appeared in his eyes When Jess brought forward his daughter.

"Piper! Oh thank goodness!" Rushing forward he took the now giggling baby from her charge and held her close. "Thank you, thank you so much."

Jess wiped her eyes as she responded. "It was nothing. I'm so sorry about your wife, I wish I had been faster."

Roger shook his head. "I will grieve her but I can't tell you how happy I am to not have to grieve my daughter as well as my wife. I can't thank you enough for saving my baby girl."

"No thanks necessary, Mr Augusten but I would like to ask you something."

"Anything."

"Would you be in need of the furniture and necessities we've purchased? Neither of us have children and we thought you may like to have something new but understand if you don't want them. We would like you to take the food and clothes even the toys but if you don't take the furniture we need to find somewhere for it to go."

"Thank you but I can't throw away my wife's furniture it meant too much to her."

"That's fine I'm sure there's a shelter somewhere near here that's in need of new furniture. Please come and sit if you have time I'm sure you have questions about your daughter in the last twenty four hours. I trust our boss has filled you in on the specifics of the incident."

"A cup of coffee would be wonderful, I haven't slept since yesterday when I heard on the news about the incident. They said an animal escaped from the wildlife park and your boss gave me the details."

"Of course please sit with Jess and I'll make some coffee for all of us." Becker disappeared into the kitchen for a minute to make the coffee while Jess gave a play by play of how she had rescued Piper. When Becker returned they all sat together and spoke about the events after the incident and the night they had experienced. Before they knew it over an hour had passed and both Roger and his daughter looked like they needed a nap.

"You must be exhausted please don't let us keep you Mr Augusten."

The older man smiled at Becker but nodded. "Call me Roger, but you're right I am exhausted and Piper could probably use a nap soon anyway. Again thank you both so much for everything."

"Of course, the bags are by the door when you're ready."

Roger nodded and picked up his daughter. Becker and Jess each picked up a bag and followed Roger down to his car before depositing them in the boot for him while he put the baby in the car seat. They said their goodbyes and watched as Roger Augusten drove away with his child to grieve his wife in private. When the car turned the corner Becker led them back up to his flat.

"Do you want me to put all the furniture in the car? Jess?" When she didn't respond he turned to her and pulled her close when he saw the tears she was shedding. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just realised she going to grow up without a mum."

He rubbed her back soothingly as she cried into his shoulder. "She'll be okay. I bet she has aunty's and grandmothers and cousins who will look after her. Plus her dad seems like a good guy."

She nodded into his shirt as she started to calm down. "I, I should find somewhere to stay until the anomally closes."

Becker rolled his eyes. "Jess, I already told you, you're staying here."

"But that was when we had a baby, I mean, you know what I mean."

Suppressing the smirk barely he pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Jess, you can stay as long as you need to. I'm not going to kick you out."

"Are you sure? I could always call Abby and Connor see if they would lend me their couch for a while."

"Jessica I have a perfectly good guest room that you can sleep in or take my room and I'll have the guest room, I don't care but I have plenty of room. Please don't feel like you need to leave. Just stay, I want you to stay."

She smiled bashfully. "Okay, um maybe we should get the baby stuff in the car and I'll research any nearby shelters for mothers."

"You sure you want to donate them?"

Jess nodded. "Yes, I don't need them and someone there will. I'll feel better than selling them and I definitely don't need to keep them. Could you imagine what my parents would say if they visited and found all this stuff in my guest room? They would have a heart attack."

Becker smiled. "You are brilliant."

She blushed and giggled quietly. "So I've been told."

He chuckled as he stepped back. "Okay I'll start putting these things in the truck, you find a shelter."

"Aye Aye Captain." she grinned. Becker rolled his eyes as he went to the guest room to get the cot.

Two hours later they left a homeless mothers shelter feeling like they had made a difference. They immediately headed to the ARC to check in with Lester. Walking the halls they found the rest of the team waiting for them outside Lesters office. After giving their report everyone stood silently for a moment before Abby turned to Jess.

"How are you doing Jess?"

"Me? I'm fine."

"You had a basically sleepless night after a hellish day and you just gave away a baby."

"Abby she wasn't mine to give away."

"No but it must have thrown you for a loop to one minute be entrusted with a baby's care and the next to give her up. You must be exhausted."

Jess smiled tiredly. "I'm fine, nothing a good nights sleep can't fix. Besides Becker had as much sleep as I did maybe less so I'm sure he's feeling a little weary as well."

Becker shook his head. "You're emotionally and physically drained Jess, I'm fine I've had worse but you're not used to this kind of stress on your body. Why don't I take you home and you can get some rest."

"I was under the impression that Miss Parkers flat was currently off limits."

"She's staying with me until she can go back to her own apartment." Everyone stared at them and Becker scowled. "I have a guest room."

Lester nodded as everyone else tried to hide their snickers and chuckles. Becker rolled his eyes. "If any one needs us just call us. Come on Jess, let's go."

Jess nodded and followed Becker all the while wishing her fierce blush would settle and fade. By the time they reached Becker's flat Jess felt her eye lids drooping every so often.

"You're tired you should have a nap when we get up to the flat."

"Hmm, maybe but first I need food. I'm starving."

"How about we cook up something simple and veg out on the couch for the afternoon?"

"Sounds amazing but I'm warning you I may fall asleep on you."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Becker!"

He chuckled. "Sorry."

She pouted before breaking out into a grin. "No you're not."

He grinned back. "Guilty." his grin dropped as Abby's words from earlier came to mind. "Jess."

"Is something wrong? Do you want me to leave?"

"No! No, I don't want you to leave." he took a deep breath. "I think that might actually be a problem though."

Jess frowned. "I don't follow."

"I don't want you to leave at all."

She blushed. "You don't?"

"No, I like having you here with me. Love it." when she still looked confused he groaned to himself and sighed heavily before fully turning in his seat and taking her hands. "Jess, seeing you in that stairwell scared me half to death but no way near as much as the thoughts I had when I saw you soothing Piper in my living room last night, or when we fell into bed together before dawn this morning. God Jess, I was struck so hard with want, the want for you and I..."

She gaped at him. "Becker? what exactly are you saying?"

"To put it simply, I like you and I want to cuddle you next to me at night and I want you wearing my clothes in my flat. I want-"

He was cut off by Jess leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to hear that and I have an idea where you were going but let's take it a day at a time yeah?"

He grinned. "Yeah, I'd love that. Why don't we head on up? Have something to eat and chill out."

After a quick meal of toasted sandwiches they settled comfortably along the couch. Half way through a movie Jess had chosen to watch Jess scooted closer until they were cuddled together comfortably and by the end of the movie Jess was sound asleep against him. He wasn't going to complain however because he was sleeping just as soundly next to her with a small smile adorning his face.


	5. Sleepover

Disclaimer: i do not own primeval or any of its characters, plots, settings etc.

I apologise in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors, my program doesn't have spell check etc on it and i have to reread through my documents and manually check then correct any errors and may have missed some.

Prompt: Becker drives Jess home from the pub because she's too tired to drive and stays with her because of numerous break ins in her complex.

* * *

When the gang had decided that all their hard work deserved a night out Jess had jumped at the chance to simply sit at a booth and relax with the most important people in her life. They had all decided on the pub and agreed to meet up after work, anomally's pending and perhaps for the first time in history their plans were not thwarted by a large shiny ball of light, dinosaurs or their boss. They had all arrived and chosen a booth in the back where Becker had, to everyone's amusement, sat in the seat that would give him the best view of the door. The fact that it was right next to Jess? Well neither seemed to mind at all.

Hours later, after snacks and a few drinks, Jess' head fell to the Captains shoulder. He had placed his arm over the back of the booth sometime ago when he had relaxed into the cushioned bench seat and only now noticed how close their field coordinator had slid. Looking down he noticed her eyes closed. Frowning slightly he reached over with the hand not on the back of the seat and felt her forehead. No fever. Slowly, carefully he shook her shoulder lightly.

"Hey, Jess."

"Hmm?" her eyes fluttered open and she blinked twice before realising the rest of their friends all watching her with amusement and blushed. "I'm sorry, I guess the day is catching up with me. I can't believe I fell asleep on you, again."

He chuckled quietly. "Anyone would think you find me boring Jessica."

Her eyes widened as her gaze darted back to his. "No, of course not! I don't find you boring at all in fact quite the opposite you're very interesting, I'm just so tired and oh, you're making fun of me and I didn't even realise."

Becker shook his head. "Come on why don't I give you a lift home?"

"But I drove here, I mean I'm pretty sure I did."

Becker's smile softened. "You did but I don't think you should drive while you're so tired. You could fall asleep at the wheel and have an accident."

She rolled her eyes. "I only fell asleep cos you're so comfy and warm." she murmured then blushed when she realised he had heard her.

Abby cut in before they could continue knowing how long they could go back and forth. "Don't worry Jess, you drove us here remember? We'll drive home later yeah? You should go home and get some rest."

Jess bit her lip as she looked around the booth before settling on Becker. "If you're sure."

"I wouldn't ask unless I was."

"Okay."

Standing they said their goodbyes and Jess unhooked her car key for Abby then Becker placed his hand on her back as he lead them out of the pub to his car. He waited until she was buckled in before easing off from the curb and turning the car in the direction of Jess' flat. When they reached the building she lived in Becker noted she was fast asleep in the passenger seat.

' _Explains why she's been so quiet since we left the pub.'_

Deciding to let her sleep he pulled her house keys from her half closed hand and got out to run around to her side of the car. Careful not jostle her he undid the seat belt and pulled her out of the passenger seat before heading into her building. When he reached her door he carefully unlocked it before stepping inside and turning the lights on so he could navigate his way around the flat. Unfortunately it also woke the sleeping woman in his arms.

Jess frowned and produced a cute little pout before her eyes opened then widened. "Becker?"

"You fell asleep on the way. I thought I would let you sleep and just bring you up but I guess I just woke you up, sorry."

She bit her lip as a small blush touched her cheeks. "It's okay you didn't need to go to this much trouble."

"You just looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." Seeming to remember he was still holding her, he let her down and watched as she sluggishly went to the kitchen.

"Thank you I do appreciate it. Would you like a glass of water or coffee or something?" she murmured as she yawned.

"I should probably go home and let you get some sleep." he glanced down when something caught his eye. Frowning he picked up the paper. "Jess? What's this?"

"Hmm?" she looked up in a sleepy daze. "Oh a letter from the building manager."

"Jess this says that numerous flats in the building have been broken into and one of the tenants who was home at the time was assaulted."

"Hmm, yeah good thing I'm never alone."

"If I left right now you'd be alone Jess and I have no idea when Abby and Connor will get home. Why don't you go get some sleep and I'll hang around here till the other two get home."

"What?! Becker you can't waste you're night on my couch."

"Just until Abby and Connor get back, then I'm gone. I don't want you here alone."

She sighed heavily which turned into a yawn. Knowing it was useless to argue when he was in his current mood she teetered on her heels as she gave in. "Okay."

Before she could do anything else he was at her side, frowning. "Good, now will you please get out of those shoes? You just swayed so far I thought you'd fall asleep right there, emphasis on the fall."

"Okay, okay."

She stepped out of her heels but let him pick them up as he made an unimpressed noise when she went to bend down. Rolling her eyes she turned in the direction of her bedroom not waiting for him to follow, knowing he would be right behind her. When she was at the bed she pulled back the covers and dug her pyjamas out from under her pillow. She turned in time to see him place her shoes down out of the way next to her built in wardrobe then turn to her.

"I'll go get you a glass of water."

He left her to change and by the time he came back she was under the covers watching him. He placed the glass on the side table and sat on the edge of the mattress.

"You need anything else?" She blushed and bit her lip. "What? Tell me Jess."

"Could you stay here for a bit and just talk to me? You've kind of put me a little on edge with all that talk about the break ins."

"Sure, why don't I go get a chair?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just get in the bed Becker." she scooted over and patted the now empty space next to her.

He thought it through and knowing it would hurt her feelings to leave he resigned himself to a little discomfort being so close to her so she could get some sleep. Nodding he bent over and took off his shoes before laying down on top of the covers a foot away from her. He stared at the ceiling thinking for a moment.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmm, tell me a happy story."

He smirked. "Should have guessed, you do know we work in an environment where happy stories aren't exactly the norm right?"

"I do which is why I want to hear a story that has a happy ending."

He thought back over the years working at the ARC before settling on memories that made him smile every time. "Well there was that one time Abby's brother lost Rex in a poker game or when Danny helped me check security."

"Tell them both." she turned to face him knowing he would stay looking at the ceiling but not minding at all. She simply wanted to watch the expressions play across his face.

"He had successfully repelled down from the ceiling and almost made it to Ops before we found him." he turned to Jess to gouge her reaction to find her sound asleep with her body turned toward his. "Good you're asleep."

He turned to get off the bed and leave her but noticed her frown as he moved. Looking down he noticed for the first time her hand had come to rest on his bicep. He rested back in his previous position and watched her frown melt away, noted the way her fingers twitched over his arm. He sighed heavily.

"Okay you win, I'll lay here for a little while until you won't wake up when I move or until Abby and Connor get back. Whichever comes first." he mumbled to the darkness as he closed his eyes briefly to rest them.

Hours later Abby and Connor crept into the apartment as quietly as possible. Connor straight away went to the fridge for some water as Abby surveyed the whole living area.

"Conn, where's Becker?"

"What? Home probably or maybe out? I don't know, why would I?"

"Because his car is still in the parking lot."

"It is?"

"Yes, come on let's go check on Jess first. I want to make sure she's okay, you know there's been a lot of break ins lately."

They quietly tip toed down the hallway to Jess' door and pushed it open to see two lumps on the bed. Jess was comfortably tucked in to Becker's side under the covers while he lay atop them successfully cocooning her in warmth. Her back against his chest while one arm secured her waist and the other acted as her pillow. Her flatmates shared a grin before backing out of the room and closing the door behind them.

The next morning Jess floated blissfully between the realm of sleep and awake. In her dreams Becker had held her and now on the edges of reality she could still feel him as though he was really there. Turning over she hummed in joy and in her haze imagined him right there. So she lent forward and kissed where she imagined his lips would be.

' _So warm, it's like he's really here.'_

Sighing she opened her eyes to see a stunned, shocked and very real Becker in front of her. Pulling back she gasped and made an eep sound. "Oh my god! I am so sorry! I thought you were a dream I totally didn't mean to actually kiss you! Oh my god I just admitted to dreaming about you! And kissing you in dreams and oh god this is so embarrassing and you won't say anything. Oh jeez would you please give me a sign I haven't broken you, say something."

Becker blinked twice his brow furrowing. "I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?"

Her eyes had already widened to an almost comical size but she lifted herself up to look over him at her bedside clock. "It's six thirty." she lowered back down to see him think something over before closing his eyes. After a few moments of her staring at him wide eyed she bit her lip. "Becker?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? Did you finally crack? Cos this isn't like you at all, I mean I just kissed you then admitted I dream about kissing you and you're going back to sleep."

Becker sighed then opened his eyes. She bit her lip harder when she saw how dark they were. "It's too early to be up on our day off, and I'm trying really hard to be a gentleman and be courteous to Abby and Connor by not jumping you right now because I would like to make you dinner tonight as a date and see where things go."

She blushed furiously as his words sunk in. "You, you're trying not to jump me?" she squeaked.

He smirked sleepily and she swore it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. "Correct, now can you relax so we can get some more sleep."

She relaxed back against the pillows and grinned when his arm came around her waist pulling her back to his side. She turned her head and was overjoyed when he tilted his to give her a sweet, soft kiss. She hummed again and closed her eyes on a sigh as Becker buried his nose behind her ear.


	6. Blackout

Hey everyone, it's been ages i just haven't had any inspiration and I've been busy at work but this came to me the other night lying in bed :)

Prompt: this one centres around a blackout in the ARC causing some embarrassment and gossip among the staff which in turn taps into Beckers protectiveness of Jess.

hope you like the story and once again I do not own Primeval enjoy! :)

* * *

They were standing at the ADD when it happened. Everything went black.

"Oh!" Jess exclaimed with surprise. "The power went out."

Not being able to help himself Captain Becker smirked. "I can see that."

Rolling her eyes she was thankful he couldn't see the blush heating her cheeks. "I can hear you smirking Captain. And for the record you technically can't see because it's pitch black in here."

A soft chuckle escaped before a large warm hand brushed her shoulder. "Come on we should go see if we can find out why the back ups never kicked in.

"You're right, Connor better not be playing with the switchboard again. The last time he did that Rex stole my lunch."

His smirk widened. "Be thankful it wasn't the Dracorex, she likes strawberries, a lot."

"I do recall that from the report. Okay, um, take a step back but watch the edge of the platform so I can get out of the chair."

"Maybe you should take off your heels."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because they're dangerous enough in broad daylight."

"Becker have you ever known me to actually fall or stumble without a proper reason whilst wearing heels?"

"Well no."

"Exaclty, I am not leaving my shoes behind, besides the floors are terribly cold."

"You have taken them off at work!"

"Only a handful of times at the ADD, when no one's around, and only to stretch. I try to keep my feet off of the floor because it's so cold. Maybe I should bring a small rug in."

"Jess," before he could cut her off however his mobile started ringing. "It's Connor." He answered the phone and put it to his ear. "What did you do now Temple?"

Jess could hear Connors slightly muffled and tinny voice on the other end due to the silence.

" _I didn't do anything! Wait why would it be me?"_

"You know why Connor, every time we have something go wrong it's almost always you."

" _Is not!"_

"Really name one time." When silence met him from the other end Becker smirked. "Exactly now how or when will it be fixed? Jess and I are literally in the dark here in Ops."

" _Really?"_ Becker just knew the scientist was grinning from ear to ear. _"On your own?"_

"Temple." he growled pulling Connor from his childish tendencies.

" _Right, that's why I called you, I was hoping you would be in Ops so you could get Jess to the switch board. I need a hand with the wiring. My hands aren't small enough."_

Becker sighed. "Alright, we're on our way but it'll be slow going, Jess refuses to leave her shoes behind because the floors are cold."

"Becker!"

He chuckled before turning serious again. "We'll need to go slowly so that we can get there in one piece, in the mean time keep trying to get the emergency lights on so we can at least see."

" _Got it, fine day for Lester to be in an out of ARC meeting at the council."_

"You got that right." He ended the call before turning in the direction he was sure Jess was in a moment ago. "Right we're-"

"Heading to the switch board to help Connor, I know, I uh, couldn't help over hearing because it's so quiet without the hum of the computers and lights."

His smirk returned. "Right, now first things first. Getting you off that platform without an injury."

She giggle lightly. "Alright."

Jess swung the chair around and stood up swiftly. Unbeknownst to her Becker had reached out to steady her in case her balance failed and unfortunately came into contact with something he shouldn't have.

Jess squeaked before dodging to the side and taking a few steps back losing her balance over the edge of the platform the ADD resided on. Another short squeal erupted before a resounding thud echoed through the whole of Ops.

"Jess! Jess! Are you okay?!" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, owie."

"Jess!" he barked.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. You sound like you're in pain. Did you break anything?"

"No I think it's just a sprain."

"I told you to take those bloody heels off."

Jess' eyes narrowed. Unbeknownst to them Connor had finally gotten parts of the system working. The doors were now accessible and Lester was rushing to Ops in hopes of finding everyone in one piece; and the teamhad been listening for the last couple of minutes without use of the P.A.

"Becker it's not my shoes."

"You lost your balance and fell Jess."

"Only because you touched me and I was shocked and embarrassed!" she hissed.

"Why would you be embarrassed Jess, I only touched you."

Jess sighed and blushing furiously realised he didn't know where he had touched her. "Becker you uh, you-"

"Spit it out Jess."

"You touched me somewhere you shouldn't have."

He frowned for a moment. "what do you-" his eyes widened. "That wasn't your shoulder."

"No." She squeaked.

"Oh god Jess! I am so sorry! God! I can't I just-"

"It's okay."

"No it's not, it's sexual harrassment!"

"Becker it was an accident."

"Still."

She smiled. "It's okay, I'm okay."

"Where are those bloody lights?"

Jess bit her lip to keep in a laugh. "We'll get there just see if you can come over here and help me."

"Why?"

"Cos it's a little hard to get up in these heels with one hand."

"You sure you want me anywhere near you after that?"

Jess did let a laugh escape this time. "Yes I'm sure. I trust you Captain, let's just be a little more careful."

"It's not funny Jess, I violated your personal space."

"Trust me when I say I've experienced worse."

He thought for a moment before realising they needed to get to the switchboard if they ever wanted lighting again the way Connor was going. "Alright I'm coming over but I'll be careful this time."

Jess grinned. "Okay."

"Keep talking so I can find you. Maybe you should tell me about those worse things." he said as he sat on the platform then sunk to his hands and knees opting to crawl to her so he didn't step on her accidentally.

"So you can track the men down and kill them no thank you. Do you think it really was Connor that did this?"

"I would bet my lunch on it being him or something relating back to him. It always is."

"That's so mean."

"I can hear you grinning Jessica." he smirked as he reached out again coming into contact with flesh and bone.

"Maybe, oh!"

"Oh god what part of you have I got this time?" he asked guiltily, ready to snatch his hand away the moment she told him to.

"Can't you tell that's my ankle?"

"I was pretty sure that was what it was but last time I thought I had your shoulder so I thought it should check this time."

She bit her lip. "Right well um how do we go about this?"

"I'll have to find your uninjured hand then get us up somehow."

"Well your on the wrong side, my left wrist is the sore one try the right one."

"You're finding this funny aren't you."

"Maybe a little."

"Jess this is serious, we need to get the lights on and get your wrist taken care of."

"Yes I know but isn't it a little funny? I mean we're kind of playing marco polo in the dark."

He sighed. "Stay still so I can find your hand. The only way I'll find it this way is to follow your uh-"

"The line of my body?" she finished.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. This sounds so inappropriate. I just don't want to hurt you."

Blushing furiously she bit her lip harder before letting it go. "It's okay my hand is on the ground next to my hip, follow my leg and you should find it."

"Okay." he murmured before letting his hand slowly start gliding up Jess' leg.

All was silent as his hand trailed over her bare skin, both trying to keep their breathing and reactions under control. When his fingertips reached the ends of her skirt Jess gasped.

"I'm sorry Jess." he murmured before the lights all of a sudden came back illuminating the room in a sudden burst of white.

Both adults froze and blinked a few times at each other to adjust before a booming voice broke their gaze.

"What in good god are you two doing?!"

"And that's how you found us sir." Becker reported from his corner of the small office hands behind his back, face a blank mask.

"So you're telling me you were trying to find her hand so you could help her up and go to help Connor?"

"Yes sir."

Lester took a quick look at Jess who sat silently in the chair opposite him with a very red face as she kept her eyes on the ice pack on her wrist. "Can I ask you a question Captain?"

"Of course sir."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Beckers jaw dropped open in shock but after a moment of silence when Lesters gaze didn't falter he cleared his throat. "Yes."

"You had your hand basically up my field coordinators skirt and you want me to believe it was nothing?"

"Lester he was just trying to help me without over stepping-"

"Miss Parker, I do appreciate your coming to his defense but you two, oh never mind. If I can't stop Abby and Connor or Anderson and Miss Merchant then what hope have I got to stop you two? Dismissed."

They left the office feeling shell shocked. Only to be met with smirking and grinning faces outside. Jess ducked her head in an attempt to hide while Becker scowled at them.

"Not a word. Any of you." he growled.

"We heard everything." Connors grin widened to an impossible width.

"Temple." Becker growled in warning before Abby stepped in.

"We heard everything over the comms. Conn got them working just as you were helping Jess out of the chair."

"Why didn't you say something?" Jess squeaked.

Beckers eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you tell Lester?"

"We did." Matt drawled.

"But he did not believe us, he in fact said that even with that he did not believe there nothing was going on."

Jess ducked her head again from Emily's now curious gaze. It wasn't until Connor made a small sound of triumph then shock that Jess realized he was messing with the ADD.

"Oh, oh now I see why Lester didn't believe us, you guys look very cozy." everyone gathered around the computer to see the scene as the lights came on and the cameras picked up Jess and Becker in the room as Lester yells at them.

Matt snickered. "You sure you didn't know we were listening mate?"

"Matt!" Becker snapped. "Drop it would you. You're all embarrassing Jess even more than she already is!"

They all turned to see Jess, head down and seemingly shrinking into herself.

"Jess?" when said girl looked up Becker gave her a small smile. "Why don't I take you to medical to get that wrist bandaged."

"You don't have to do that I can go on my own." she murmured.

"I know but it's my fault so I'm taking you, no arguments."

She bit her lip then nodded. "Okay."

He waited until they were down the hallway before he spoke again. "I'm sorry about all of this Jess."

"What do you mean?"

"It's my fault all of this happened now people think-"

Cheeks on fire she cut him off before he could finish. "It doesn't matter. There have been rumors circling about me since I first came here to work."

Becker frowned. "There have?"

"Yes, I've lived with rumors my whole life Becker. These will be nothing new."

One of his eyebrows rose. "Rumors have spread about you sleeping with coworkers before?"

She laughed bitterly. "That's how half of the staff first thought I got my position here, before they saw what I could do of course. After they got a look at what I could do they realized or I suppose they did because the whispering stopped."

"Jess, it's not right. I won't let them think that about you. They have no right to gossip like school children about your private life."

She smiled sadly at him. "No they don't but they'll do it anyway because it's more exciting than believing the truth. I'm sorry you'll be dragged into this Captain."

"Hey, we'll figure this out okay?"

"Okay." Though he noticed a suspiciously wet gleam in her eyes he didn't mention it instead he gave her a smile and lead her into medical, asking one of the nurses to check her wrist.

They sat side by side as the nurse poked and prodded Jess wrist. She hissed a few times jerking or fidgeting here and there. The nurse pursed her lips in dislike before turning her sharp gaze on the Captain.

"Will you distract her or something, I need her still so I can determine how much damage has been done. Hold her still if you have to."

Becker blinked before nodding and scooting closer to Jess and taking her injured arm at the elbow while the other went to her shoulders. "I need you to hold still Jess."

"I'm trying."

"If you try a little harder I'll buy you an extra large block of chocolate."

Distracted, her eyes lifted from her wrist to his. "You will?"

He smiled. "Yep any flavor you like. I'll even go to the chocolate shop down town and get one in the shape of a shoe. As long as you keep absolutely still though or the deals off."

She grinned softly at him. "Okay." she missed the small smirk the nurse hid but Becker noticed it; and all of the looks they received from passers by.

By the time they were back in Ops Becker was in a very bad mood and Jess was none the wiser with her newly bandaged wrist.

The team were there when they got back, waiting.

"How did it go?" Abby asked.

Jess grinned. "Fine, it's only a sprain. If I'm careful the bandage will come off in a few days, maybe a week tops."

While the others congratulated Jess and helped her settle back in at her desk Matt pulled Becker to the side.

"You're in a mood."

Becker nodded. "They're already talking behind her back."

Matt frowned. "Who?"

"Everyone we've passed since leaving medical plus the nurse who bandaged Jess up."

Matt sighed. "Does she know?"

"No but on the way to medical she was steeling herself for it, trying to put her guard up. Doesn't matter it will bother her no matter how blank her face is I know it'll bother her."

"Becker-"

"She wanted to cry at the thought of more rumors but stopped herself because she knew I would start ripping people apart."

"What are you going to do?"

"Whatever I can."

"I'm in."

Becker arched a brow. "Wasn't asking you."

"I know but I'm in, safe to say Emily is too; and Abby and Connor if you tell them."

Becker nodded. "Jess doesn't need to know."

Matt grimaced. "Agreed. The last thing we need is crying upset women."

So for the next week while Jess nursed her wrist the team protected her from the various gossip mongers of the ARC. Anyone gossiping was spoken to immediately and realized the error of their ways under the Captains guidance. However by the end of the week Jess became suspicious of the fact people weren't speaking to her much in fact it was almost like they were avoiding her.

It wasn't until she went to the ladies quickly that two techs came in speaking animatedly about the Captain.

"I can't believe he spoke to you like that!"

"I know right I was only relaying what everyone knew, and has been saying all week; Jess Parker is a little tramp. I mean there's a time and a place the least you can do is find an office and lock the door but in the middle of Ops? I know we were in a blackout but really. No class."

"Come on we should get back before they come back and tell us off again. There's no law against gossiping I don't know why they're so pent up about it most girls are pretty proud of Jess, especially for bagging the Captain even under the circumstances."

Jess waited silently until they left before leaving the stall and washing her hands. Anger quickly rising she marched down the halls in search of Becker. _'That no good, secret keeping, military minded, macho man, over protective silly Captain!'_

Finding him in the armoury with a few soldiers she marched right in to the room without so much as a smile. All who saw her moved back and out of her way. Becker once having seen his soldiers moving away caught sight of her and froze. _'She knows...'_

"Hey Jess."

her eyes narrowed as she let loose her thoughts. "Don't you 'Hey Jess' me you no good, secret keeping, military minded, macho man, over protective, silly man!"

"Uh Jess maybe we should-"

"Oh no, you are going to be quiet a moment. Guess what I just heard in the ladies? Two techs complaining about the fact that you had disciplined them for gossiping about what happened in the blackout! How could you go behind my back! How could you not tell me people were talking about me?!" by now her voice felt hoarse and her eyes were wet with tears.

His heart broke to see her so upset but his resolve strengthened. "I'm sorry Jess. I'm so sorry. I knew how upset you'd be if you found out so I left you in the dark. I just didn't want you to be upset. I figured if I could fix it before you knew then it wouldn't matter." when she simply hung her head and refused to look at him he pleaded with her. "Please don't cry Jess. The whole point of this plan was so you wouldn't cry."

Catching his soldiers eyes he glowered at them and tilted his head. Catching the signal they all silently left the room. When the door closed Jess grimaced at the sound.

"Jess? Will you say something? Please?"

"I feel like a fool, all week I've been walking around in a happy bubble, ignorant."

"No you've been the wonderful brilliant Jess that you always are, no one thought you were anything but."

"Wrong, they all thought I was trying to have sex with you in the blackout. They think I'm a tramp!"

Her first tears broke free and he panicked. "No Jess-"

"They do, that's exactly what the techs called me and they said everyone else thought it too!"

Having enough his panic faded as his dislike for the gossiping staff kicked in and his voice came out gruffer than expected. "Jessica! Do you honestly believe that everyone thinks that? It's only a select few jealous and off put women and men that started talking everyone else thought we'd started dating and wanted to be the first with the news. Believe me I know I spoke to a lot of people and they mostly all said they were happy for us, you know if it was true."

Jess' tears stopped as Becker wiped her cheeks. "They did?"

"Yes Jess, they did and for the record had you been trying to seduce me Lester never would have found us because we would have been locked in an office somewhere doing unspeakable things to each other." realizing what he'd said Becker blushed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"You're right, You should have said it a week ago and people actually would have had something to gossip about."

"Jess-"

She stepped into his personal space effectively cutting off whatever it was he was about to say and stretching up she placed a light kiss to his lips. "You are a wonderful man Captain Becker."

"Let me take you to dinner, or to a museum. Anywhere. Let me take you out. Do this properly."

Her smile was brilliant as she nodded and kissed him again. "You know you can't actually tell anyone off for gossiping about us now." His arms wound around her as he groaned.

"You're right this is terrible. Well I guess we'll just have to keep our extra curricular activities outside of work then won't we?"

"Becker!" she blushed.

He chuckled before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Or you know, be careful and not get caught."

Jess' blush darkened considerably as she hid her face in Beckers chest. "Stop teasing I have to go back to Ops at some point you know."

"Yes and I have to let the men back in and try to get them to respect me again."

"They do respect you."

"Pretty sure they lost it when you came in yelling and crying and I crumpled like a piece of paper."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, if they won't fear me the least they can do is fear my girlfriend."

Jess bit her lip and looked up. "So, I'm your girlfriend huh?"

"I'd like you to be. If you want to be."

"I do, want to be."

"Good." he murmured leaning in for another kiss, hoping to make the most of the few moments they would have before everyone found out and their peace would be destroyed.


	7. Jess Injured

In the back of his mind Becker new it was a bad idea for them to sleep together. A very bad idea but they were drunk and he had her in his arms and her kisses were so intoxicating, her body so tempting. His hands wandered over her as they stumbled into his apartment some time around three am. He guided her back to his bedroom leaving a steady trail of clothing behind them before they fell together on his bed in a mass of tangled limbs.

Then next morning he woke to find Jess pressed to him still contently fast asleep. Taking a moment to think back he remembered what it was like to have her how it felt to finally touch her, take her. Regret hit him full force. They had been drunk and made a mistake. He repeated it over and over again in his brain in an attempt to convince himself. This could not happen again, he had to make sure of that. It was going to be terribly awkward for them as it was and they needed to go back to normal as fast as possible.

Quietly he extracted himself from Jess and climbed out of bed before finding a pair of pants and exiting the room. He quickly made himself a coffee and sat at the small table in his living area contemplating the mess he had gotten himself in. Sighing he put his hands over his face rubbing the sleep from his eyes and just in general blocking the world out.

That was how Jess found him minutes later. She had woken to an unfamiliar bed and a strange room. Her clothes nowhere in sight, she had silently gotten out of bed before finding a discarded mans shirt by the door. Quickly slipping it on she had frozen with tension at the smell she had recognised as Beckers coming from the shirt.

"Becker?" her voice sounded so small and concerned as she stood awkwardly in the doorway, afraid to move any closer.

Slowly taking his hands away he took a quick look at her before noticing her attire and looking away. Clearing his throat he stood from the table and turned toward the kitchen. "I'll get you some coffee."

"I couldn't find my dress or shoes in the bedroom."

He nodded as he continued to make her a cup of coffee, just the way she liked it. "I think it's over by the front door."

She nodded before walking over that way looking over the apartment as she did. When she found her dress on the ground crumpled up mere feet from her shoes she gathered the items up before retreating to the bathroom which she had passed on her way to the kitchen. When she reappeared in her own clothes Becker could finally breathe once more.

He set the cup of coffee on the opposite end of the table to him and sat in his place. They sat in awkward silence together drinking their coffee. When her mug was empty Jess rose from her chair and crossed to the kitchen. She washed out her mug before leaving it clean on the sink and turning back to Becker.

"I, I'm going to go. I need to shower and change and you need to head to work soon." Before he could say anything however she was at the door. "Goodbye Becker."

He sat at the table and watched as she walked out of his flat. When the door clicked closed with a finality he couldn't help but think he had just handled this situation in the worst possible way. Sighing Becker put his mug in the sink before heading into the bathroom to shower before work.

Jess made it around the corner in the cab she had called before she burst into tears. She reassured the taxi driver she was fine as he glanced at her with concern in his rear view mirror. When the car pulled up outside her flat she paid the driver and apologised before exiting the cab and going inside to hide. After a shower and a lengthly cry Jess decided to leave the flat. It seemed too empty now that Abby and Connor had found their own place to live. Leaving the flat in one of her signature outfits she decided to go retrieve her car from the pub before going shopping to hopefully cheer herself up. She called another cab to go to the pub and was heading for the shopping centre when there was a flash of light and something plowed into her car from the passenger side.

Becker had been at work for less than five minutes before the ADD blared with an anomally. Jogging into the hub he found the replacement coordinator handing out black boxes. "What've we got Kelly?"

The forty year old computer tech rolled her eyes at his frown. "Looks like it's just out of town on the edge of a warehouse, pulling up camera feeds now. Looks like there's no incursion, I'll give you the coordinates when you're in the car. Traffic is light on that side of town so you're all clear but you have to go now."

Becker nodded and took off, the team not far behind him. When they reached the cars Kelly gave them the coordinates before Becker tore out of the car pack towards the anomally. It wasn't until they were clear of the security gate that Abby spoke up making Becker tense.

"Becker do you know what happened to Jess last night? One minute we were all there then the next thing I know they're closing up and Jess wasn't around. You were gone too now that I think about it."

Becker tried as hard as he could to seem unfazed though it didn't work one bit for Abby who was trained to observe the smallest of behaviours. "The last time I saw her she was fine, look can we focus on what we're doing right now I'm sure Jess is fine."

Abby raised one brow before sharing a look with Connor. "Fine we'll focus on the anomally for now but later I'm going to make sure you tell me exactly what happened between you and Jess, and I swear to god if you've hurt her there will be hell to pay."

The drive was silent from then on, neither Becker nor the rest of the team in the mood to attempt small talk to cover the awkwardness or the tension. When they reached the anomally they found what looked like large prehistoric Kangaroos. Procoptodon Connor had called them as he jumped around like a little kid at the zoo. It had taken forever to herd them back through and Becker was extremely irritated by the time they got into the car to return to the ARC. They had only just pulled out of the warehouse district when Kelly's panicked voice came in over the comms.

"There's another anomally, in the middle of a busy intersection. Oh god, something just came bounding through and t-boned a small car from the passenger side. Sending coordinates now and putting medics on route with team beta. Running the licence plate of the car, oh god."

Becker frowned. "Kelly, stay calm. What is it?"

"The car that just got t-boned. It's registered to Jess."

Becker tensed even further. "Jess who." he silently prayed it was another Jess but felt himself tense so badly it hurt when Kelly confirmed his suspicions.

"Jess Parker, our Jess is in the car."

They all waited with bated breath as Kelly gave them a running commentary on what the situation was as Becker drove as fast as he could through the busy traffic to where the anomally and Jess were. He had thought that starting a relationship with her would be a mistake. She deserved someone who she could go home to every night not a soldier who could die any day. He had wanted to talk to her when he finished and tell her all that and more. Make excuses for why they would be a bad idea and now all he could think was that he had been cold and distant to her after their amazing night together and he would never get the chance to tell her how much he cared about her. Hell he was basically in love with her and now he'd never have a chance to show her. Kelly's voice in their ears broke his thoughts as he weaved around another car, over taking them smoothly.

"She's okay, the medics and the soldiers got her out and they're bringing her back here for a quick check up. The anomally has been locked and the creature sent back through without harm."

Some of the tension eased from his shoulders as he redirected the vehicle towards the ARC. "How bad is she Kelly? Is she conscious?"

"She was knocked around some in the crash but she's conscious and responsive so they think it's just some cuts and bruises. ETA for their arrival is two minutes. ETA for you is ten minutes."

"Thanks Kelly, keep us posted."

Kelly gave the affirmative before disconnecting. Becker drove as fast as Matt would allow him before pulling into the parking garage. As soon as the car was out of the main entrance way he was out of the drivers seat walking as fast as he could without actually breaking into a jog to find her. He was in the hub before he could process his thoughts putting the black box in it's charger.

"Kelly, where is Jess now?"

"She's been cleared with some bumps and bruises by the medics. She stopped here to say she was okay and report in to Lester before heading to the locker room for a shower. She said something about needing a hot shower after the morning she'd had." Becker nodded and turned toward the locker room. "Captain?"

"I'll go and check on her."

Kelly smirked as she turned back to the five screens she was in charge of. "Mhmm, I'll just bet you are." she murmured to herself as she opened up a report.

Becker stepped into the locker room and listened carefully before coming to the conclusion that Jess was still in the shower. Sighing he lent back against the lockers and waited, reasoning with himself that it would not be a good idea to go storming into the showers no matter how worried he was.

It was ten more minutes before Jess felt good enough to move away from the hot water soothing her sore muscles. Rolling her shoulders and neck she checked herself over and found nothing more serious than some bruising, mostly caused by her seatbelt. Sighing she wound a towel around her body before exiting the showers, coming up short when she felt eyes on her. Looking up Jess found Becker watching her like a hawk, face carefully blank.

"Becker? What are you doing in here?"

"You were injured." He pushed away from the wall as he slowly started towards her.

"The medics cleared me with a few bruises. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Well I am."

He was right in front of her now and she could feel his eyes on her shoulder. Nervously she covered the bruise as much as she could with her hand and arm. Without missing a beat his eyes rose to hers as his hand came up, pushing hers aside to touch the darkened skin. She sucked in a breath and took a step back.

"What are you doing here Becker?"

Taking a breath he sighed. "I thought I'd lost you today."

"So, you decide to come in here for a quick glad you're alive shag before being awkward and regretful and running away?"

He frowned. "Jess, I wasn't-"

"Oh sod off Becker this morning you retreated back into yourself and now you're probably in the middle of a major guilt trip curtesy of yourself and-"

"I was going to tell you how us being together was a bad idea. How last night was a mistake."

"You mean having drunk sex with me was a mistake and you want to try to forget it ever happened."

"I thought it was, I thought I did but now, god the whole time you were in that car and I didn't know if you were okay all I could think was that I never got the chance to tell you how much I care about you, whether you deserve someone that's safer or not."

Jess shook her head. "I don't care what you think I deserve, all I care about is what I want."

Becker felt his lungs stop working. "What do you want?"

A tear slipped out as she laughed bitterly. "If you have to ask then maybe it's best if we stay away from each other."

In that moment it hit him. She was crying because of him, she cared about him. Before he knew it he had closed the small distance between them. Swooping down he wound his arms around her waist and pulled her up off of the ground as he pressed his lips to hers. Less than a second passed before she responded. Her legs locking around his hips, her hands travelling up over his shoulders, her lips moving against his. After a few moments she pulled back.

"Wait Becker what-"

"I care about you so much and there's so many reasons this shouldn't happen but I don't think I can stop myself around you."

Jess grinned placing a sweet kiss to his lips. "Good cos I'm kind of crazy about you and I don't think I'll be able to stop myself either."

"I want to take you home so you can rest."

Her grin widened. "Rest huh?"

Chuckling he made a path of kisses from her lips to the back of her ear. "Oh you will, eventually."

She giggled and bit her lip. "Becker we should stop before someone comes in, this is the public locker room."

"Mhmm."

"So this is what's had you in knots all morning then."

Becker froze as Jess squeaked and dropped to the floor. "Abby! How long have you been there?!"

"Long enough to know I should punch him for upsetting you this morning."

"Abby it's fine we've sorted things out."

Becker cleared his throat. "She's right, I was an absolute jerk this morning. I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Jess smiled softly. "Of course," her smile turned into a smirk as she continued. "but only if you make it up to me."

Becker smirked right back before leaning down to whisper into her ear. "Oh I'll make it up to you, over and over and over again. Just for those noises you make." he pushed his point by nipping at her ear lobe with his teeth before pulling away.

Her breathing hitched as a blush spread across her face. Abby grinned from the doorway. "I'll tell Lester that you're taking her home to look after her. I'll make sure you guys get the rest of the day."

With that she left them staring at each other in the locker room. After a few moments Jess looked away and turned to her locker. "I better get dressed so we can leave." Becker merely nodded and watched as she pulled her clothes out of the locker. "Are you going to turn around?"

Becker smirked. "Why? I know what's under the towel."

Blush darkening Jess stuttered an answer out. "Well, I mean, it's just-"

"You're right I should be a gentleman since we're in public." he winked before turning his back to her.

When she was dressed and had everything she needed Becker guided her out to his car where they buckled up and drove back to her apartment. As soon as the door was closed behind them Becker was on her. Kissing, biting, licking, touching everywhere he could reach. Later that night as they cuddled on the couch, empty Chinese takeaway containers on the kitchen bench, Jess sighed in contentment while Becker toyed with the hem of his shirt that she had elected to put on instead of her own clothes. He was comfortably resting back against the cushions while Jess lay draped over him. His hand moved from toying with the shirt to softly tracing patterns over the leg she had bent over him. She hummed in appreciation as her eyes drooped dangerously.

"Are you going to fall asleep?"

"Mmm,"

"Want me to go?"

She shook her head and groaned. "No, stay."

He chuckled huskily and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Okay but we're going to move to the bedroom at some stage. We have work tomorrow."

His answer was a lazy kiss to the collar bone before she dropped her head back down, closing her eyes happily.


	8. Comfort

She had just needed a moment. Today had been stressful from the get go and she'd needed just a minute to calm herself down and sort herself out. So she'd gone to the edge of Ops, on the stairs where she'd sat with Becker on a rare occasion they had time to spare and spoke about Abby and Connor's disappearance. Everyone was gone for the day and she'd figured she could spend a few minutes to get herself under control before heading out past the sentries for the night. That's how he found her sitting on the steps with her head in her hands, in an empty Ops room.

"Jess?"

Letting out a squeak of surprise said girls head shot up, eyes wide in shock. "Becker! What are you doing here?"

He raised a brow as he approached her. "I work here."

Her shoulders slumped. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine why do you ask?"

"You're sitting on the floor with your head in your hands in an empty room."

She bit her bottom lip. "Right."

"Jess is everything alright?" She hesitated a moment as he stepped forward and dropped down to a crouch beside her. "Something's bothering you." It wasn't a question and he wanted an answer.

"It's just been a bit of a full on day is all."

"You're upset."

"I just wanted to compose myself before I left."

Frowning he sat beside her, placing his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, you don't need to do this alone. Talk to me."

"It's just been so full on all day and nothing's gone right and I'm so tired and all I want to do is crawl under my covers and block out the world but that's not fair because you guys are in the field experiencing everything first hand and you're fine."

His hand squeezed her shoulder. "Jess I'm trained for high pressure situations like that. I know how to deal with them and process everything afterwards."

"But Abby and Connor aren't. I mean I get Matt and Emily. Emily travelled through the anomally's and Matt grew up in a future wasteland with predators everywhere."

"Abby and Connor have been doing this longer than you or me. Plus they have each other. Things are a lot easier to deal with when you have someone there to help you and support you."

"But we all support each other."

"Not like Abby and Connor support each other or Matt and Emily. They have each other it's harder for those of us who don't have that special someone to hold on to."

"Yeah."

"Jess, if you need someone to lean on, or cry on or you're just having a rough day please don't wait till everyone's gone home and sit on the floor. Come get me okay?"

Her head snapped up from looking at the floor to meet his eyes. Seeing the concern and determination she smiled. "Really?"

"Really, day or night. Doesn't matter. If you need someone, come to me. I don't mind. I mean it Jess."

Her smile growing Jess acted on impulse throwing her arms around his neck and pressing against him for a hug. She was only mildly surprised when he hugged her back burying his nose in her hair. She buried her own nose into the side of his neck as she closed her eyes. Enjoying the rare act of affection between them before he would eventually pull away. She waited for him to pull away first but found he didn't move. After a while she pulled away and looked up at him.

"You didn't pull away."

Becker shrugged. "You needed it."

"Thank you."

He reached forward to brush an errant strand of hair out of her face. "You're welcome Jess. Feel better?"

"Yes."

"Good. Come on I'll walk you out, are you okay to drive?"

"I'll be fine."

Becker nodded and lead her through the halls with a hand on the middle of her back. He walked her to her car and watched until she was out of sight before going back inside to finish off his work then head home himself.

The next morning Jess felt much better and her mood only improved when she found a block of chocolate and a small bunch of white carnations and magenta zinnia's on her desk. The note attached simply read:

 _Hope today goes a little better, come find me if you need anything_

Jess was grinning at her desk when Abby, Connor, Matt and Emily came into Ops to drop off yesterdays reports. They all stopped however to watch Jess and subsequently went to investigate.

"Nice flowers."

"Thank you Abby."

"Who are they from Jess? Whoever it was has put a smile to rival Becker on your face."

"Connor!"

"Yes I am curious as to who sent you the flowers and why."

"No reason."

"The card says different."

"Oh my gosh, Matt! How did you get that."

Matt smirked then read the card for the rest of them. "Hope today goes a little better, come find me if you need anything. Huh, didn't know he had it in him."

Connor whistled. "Action man strikes again. First regular doses of chocolate, now flowers. You sure you guys aren't dating?"

Now very red in the face Jess shook her head. "We're not dating Connor, he was just cheering me up is all."

Abby frowned. "Why? What upset you?"

Jess sighed. "Yesterday was just so full on and I guess it got me a little down."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"It's fine I was just taking a moment to process everything when Becker found me and we talked for a while. No big deal really."

"I disagree."

Jess frowned. "What do you mean Em?"

"The flowers he has chosen completely disagree with this not being a, as you say, big deal." When Emily got confused looks from Abby, Connor and Jess she continued. "He has sent you Magenta Zinnia's which mean Lasting Affection and White Carnations can be a good luck gift but they also stand for innocence or can mean sweet and lovely or-"

"Or what?" Connor asked wide eyed.

"Or they can mean Pure Love."

Matt smirked, Abby and Connor grinned and Jess stood there with her mouth open in shock. After a moment she gathered her wits and shook her head. "They must be a good luck gift. For today."

Abby frowned. "Oh please they mean more than that. In all the time I've known Becker I have never seen him near anything remotely flowery unless you count capturing the Dracorex at that strawberry farm."

"Abby he's just being nice. I was having a bad day and he's cheering me up. I doubt he'd even think of the meanings of the flowers let alone know them and use them as a coded message."

"Don't you think he's gone above and beyond though considering chocolate would have probably done the trick?" Connor grinned.

Jess shook her head. "Don't read too much into it. This is Becker we're talking about."

"You guys talking about me?" the new voice sent shivers down Jess' spine.

"Becker! What are you doing here?"

Becker smirked. "I thought we covered this last night Jess. I work here."

Her cheeks flushing instantly Jess bit her lip. "Yes, we did, didn't we?"

"So why were you talking about me?"

"Oh um well, you see-"

Abby stepped in and saved Jess from further embarrassment. "We were just admiring the flowers you got for Jess, they're lovely."

Becker nodded turning back to Jess. "I figured you could use a pick me up today along with your usual dose of chocolate that is."

"Thank you they're beautiful."

"You're welcome Jess."

"We were also discussing the meanings of the flowers. You wouldn't happen to know what they mean would ya mate?"

Becker shot a confused look at Connor. "Temple do I look like someone who knows the meanings of flowers?"

Connor just grinned. "Well the purple ones mean lasting affection and the white ones mean pure love."

Becker froze. Jess blushed furiously. "Connor that's not all the carnations mean. They also mean innocence and sweet and lovely and, and-"

"Good luck."

"Thank you Emily." the woman just nodded.

Becker simply nodded. "Okay, uh good to know."

Jess turned back to him. "I'm sorry I tried to tell them."

He smiled. "It's fine Jess. Why don't I stop back in at lunch when it's not so crowded in here."

Jess smiled. "Are you coming to say hello or to check up on me?"

"Um, both?"

Jess' smile widened. "See you at lunch."

"Yeah."

The others left her not long after, shooting various looks at her which she pointedly ignored. By the time lunch rolled around she had glanced at the flowers more times than she could count and hadn't been able to wipe the smile from her face all morning. When he arrived she felt rather than heard him before she even knew for sure. His body heat gave him away in the end. He was standing so close. Her smile widened.

"You're very punctual Captain."

He leant forward to speak directly into her ear. "How did you know it was me? I know I was quiet."

Jess bit her lip for a moment deciding whether or not to let him know then gave in when she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "You're the only one who stands so close I can feel you're body heat. That's how I know. Plus you carry a distinctive firearms smell with you even though we don't use real guns."

"Oh."

"Not that I mind, I mean you standing close doesn't bother me. In case you were wondering."

He nodded before pulling back. "Are you coming to lunch or do you prefer to sit there grinning at your flowers."

She huffed at him as she spun in her chair and smacked him in the shoulder. "Nobody likes a braggot Captain."

He merely winked in response before stepping in beside her resting his hand on her back as they walked towards the canteen. His hand dropped when they entered the large room once he noticed the others watching them closely.

"Would you like to sit with the others? Or find a table for us to talk?"

Chancing a look at their table of friends she shook her head. "Let them stew, why don't we find a table?"

"Sounds great Jess."

He steered her towards a small table at the back of the room currently unoccupied by any other staff. Becker had Jess sit while he went and got them each a tray of food. When he joined her they settled in comfortably to eat.

"So how was the morning? It's been slow today."

"Pretty good actually I've had time to catch up on the paperwork that's been getting neglected lately plus I was able to run a diagnostic on the ADD to check for bugs."

"I'm glad today's shaping up to be better for you than yesterday."

"Me too. I don't know what I would have done if today had been problematic."

"You would have come to me like I told you to."

"And then what? I cry?"

Becker shrugged. "If you needed to. Like I said if you need a shoulder to cry on or just someone to lean on I'm right here Jess. If you're having a crappy day and need a hug I'm here."

She chewed on her lip a moment then met his eyes shyly. "Okay but on one condition."

"Name it."

"It goes both ways."

"What?"

"If you need to talk to someone or just need company after a bad incursion then well, you can come find me and I'll do what I can to help."

"Jess, you don't have to do that."

"I want to."

He nodded then steered the conversation to something a little easier to discuss while they continued to eat. When their time was up Becker escorted her back to the ADD before heading back to the armoury for the rest of his shift. Except before the end of his shift the detector went off. Becker ran as fast as he could to Ops and stopped next to Jess leaning in close.

"What've we got Jess?"

She frowned as she narrowed down coordinates. "Anomally just opened. I'm getting coordinates now."

"Think you could get any closer mate? Maybe you could double as a chair?" Matt's voice broke her concentration a moment causing her to blush and chuckle.

"Good heavens Captain would you give the girl space enough to breath. Honestly you'd think he had no idea what personal space was." Lester grumbled as he walked past.

Jess quiet chuckles turned into outright giggles while Becker awkwardly cleared his throat. "Be quiet you and get me some coordinates."

She bit her lip and spared him an amused look. "Yes Sir." He rolled his eyes but pulled back to give her space to work. A second later she had the coordinates downloaded into the hand helds. "Done, you guys have your coordinates now go save the world."

Connor laughed. "One anomally at a time!" he cheered as he ran out the doors.

"Good job, see you when we get back." Becker praised as he ran out.

"Be careful!" She called after them grinning when she heard the "Always." that returned before the lift closed.

An hour and a half later Jess' grin had slipped from her face and her uplifting mood had soured long ago. Unchecked tears ran down her cheeks as she watched the CCTV feed again erasing and editing until any evidence of the prehistoric creature slaughtering young children no longer existed. A day care centre. The anomally had opened in the main room of a day care centre. The creature, a Herrerasaurus had come through almost immediately and slaughtered the ten small children and two adults occupying the room. The team had arrived not long after but were unable to save anyone from that room. Luckily the other carers in the building had heard the screaming and locked all of the doors until they were told it was safe.

The team were arriving now. She heard the elevator but refused to turn around and acknowledge anyone until she had finished with the footage and had gotten herself under control. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jess, you need to take a break."

She shook her head. "I need to get this footage doctored then I'll take a break."

"Jess."

"Becker."

"Jessica, you need to take a break, that's an order. Kelly takeover for ten minutes." before she could protest she was gently pulled from her chair and guided down the hall to an empty lab.

It wasn't until the lock engaged that she realised what had happened. "Becker I need-"

"No, you need to look at me, look at me then tell me your okay cos I sure as hell am not okay and I'm a hardened soldier."

She looked at him for the first time since he'd left as new tears fell down her face. "Becker."

"I could use my side of the deal right now, if you don't mind."

In less than a second her arms were wrapped around his waist. His immediately circled her small body in return as the first of her withheld sobs broke free. He held her tightly, burying his face in her neck to hide his own wet eyes uncertain as to whether her tears were running down her neck or he was actually crying for the first time in years. As a soldier he had seen some terrible things. Horrible things but today, today there had been so much carnage. It was worse than anything he'd seen so far and he had seen a lot. His heart broke for the families who would bury their children in the coming days.

Jess' sobs eventually stopped and her breathing evened out. Even then he didn't let go or pull away, just kept holding her. "Are you okay?" he asked huskily.

"I will be." she looked up, tears still stuck to her lashes and reached up placing a hand on his cheek, smoothing her thumb over the skin there. "Are you okay?"

He smiled sadly. "I will be." he took a deep breath before biting down on his insecurities and saying what he had wanted to say for so long. "Jess Parker, I need you in my life and sometimes I think I need you more than I need to breathe. Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Will you promise to keep my nightmares at bay?" she asked matching his sad smile with her own.

"Only if you promise to keep mine at bay in return."

"Deal." she murmured and rose on her tip toes to press a light and innocent kiss to his lips as one last tear fell.


End file.
